Luke and Leia's secret
by PrincessSkywalkerOrgana
Summary: The empire is looking for the 2nd Skywalker twin.


This was a time when the New Republic was young and fragile…. and only the bravery of many souls and great leadership of Mon Mothma and the council was keeping it together. The Evil Galactic Empire was still out there, scheming and plotting…

Star Wars: Luke and Leia's Secret

"Well, we are at a great disadvantage now that the Emperor and Lord Vader are dead." Warlord Qui-ming said, at a meeting of the combined Warlord Forces.

"We are well aware of that," Qui-Ming's rival, Swing, said.

"Enough." Warlord Zsinj said, lazily, "well, the Empire must learn to live without them, and the first step is an alliance, the rest of us Warlords have agreed, Qui-Ming, and Swing?"

The two rivals looked at each other for a moment. "Fine." They grudgingly said.

"All right, we need to get a leader who can defeat the rebels." Zsinj said. "-and it should be someone strong in the Force." Warlord Mentart cut in.

They all looked at each other. "Great idea."

"But who is Force Capable." Seckret asked.

"I can't do all the work." Mentart snapped.

Zsinj pulled out his data pad. "There is only one family line strong enough in the force, who wasn't killed in the Jedi purge."

"Which."

"The Skywalker line. Lord Vader was from the line, so maybe the family line could be mended to our cause."

"His majesty tried with Luke Skywalker, and failed."

"Yes, but rumors that started after his Majesty's death indicate another member of the line, the twin."

"Yes, but to chase rumors."

"These rumors come from a credible source, after His Majesty's death the Delta Source contact went to Admiral Paelleon, a man with a commendable record, who took to task repairing a certain recorded section, that had somehow gotten scratched, and he found a line from someone who was the governor of Naboo saying, don't worry, your twins will be safe, Queen Amidala, Obi-Wan Kenobi says he has a plan."

"Who was Queen Amidala." Swing asked.

"Don't you know anything." Qui-Ming snapped, "She was the wife of Lord Vader when he was Anakin Skywalker.

"But how are we going to get the name of the second twin, we all agree only that person can lead the Empire."

Zsinj grimaced, "Unfortunately, according to the report, the only people in the birth room where never named, as Amidala took great care in making sure no one found out about her having kids. But," Zsinj continued, "Now we know of Skywalker, so we can go through him."

"How. I know we can torture him for the information, but won't he act idealistically and not give it, plus, he is a Jedi, how do we capture him."

"Simple. Remember how a great deal of the Purges were handled, using Ysalamari from Myrkr. Plus, he is likely to have told Solo, and Organa. Also, remember there is a good chance Mon Mothma, who was Amidala's best friend, would know. We will choose a time and display the scene of Skywalker being tortured to the entire New Republic council and all the holo vid lines. We will catch them, because they are supposed to be a government for the people, and Skywalker is so revered that if the people see him tortured and the government doing nothing, they'll rebel and we can step in and take over."

Mentart made a fist, and hit it against his other palm. "We've got you now."

"And we will of course instruct our stormtroopers that, though Skywalker is first priority, if they get inside the palace easily they can kidnap others."

The next day, the Combined Fleet sent 20 stormtroopers equipped with Ysalamari to Coruscant. There inside information from Delta Source had told them that Skywalker was in the top suite.

Luke Skywalker went outside to do a Force Meditation, but for some reason felt uneasy, and decided to go for a walk before. When he went back inside his suite he saw his astromech droid, R2-D2, waiting for him. He beeped a concerned query, because every morning Artoo knew that his human master went to the balcony for a 30-minute force meditation. "No, Artoo, I am fine, I just felt uneasy so I decided to go for a walk first."

A good decision, because if he had stayed the Imperials would have gone and got others. Artoo beeped again. "Of course you can come with me." Luke said, patting the droid on top of the head, touched by his loyalty.

They were barely 3 blocks when Imperials ambushed them. Luke struggled, and Artoo tried to help, but the Ysalamari had an additional effect on a Jedi, they made them feel as though they were blind, and their heart had been ripped out, at least for Luke because of how abruptly the force was gone. The Stormtroopers knocked him out. They would have taken Artoo, except he had been knocked under the bridge, and they couldn't see him. "Major, what should we do, if we leave his astromech droid the rebels will know we have him."

"Lets go, the orders were strict, it doesn't matter." The Major ordered.

"Yes sir." The stormtrooper saluted and 4 of them lifted Luke onto the ship, the ship was disguised as a regular freighter.

"Where is Luke." Princess Leia Organa, of Alderaan, hero of the rebellion, twin sister of Luke Skywalker, asked her companion, Han Solo.

"Don't know, but the meeting is going to start soon and he is going to be late, and the kid is never late." Han whispered back.

"Well, we'd better move to the front without him." Leia said, a worried expression on her face.

"Hold it." Han didn't like the look on her face, he took her arm and held her back, "is there something I should know about…the look on your face is sending creeps through me."

Leia sighed, "I just have a bad feeling."

"Oh boy." Han took a deep breath, he knew about these Jedi things after hanging around Luke, he also knew Leia had a great deal of potential.

"We had better go in the front, Mon Mothma is going to start."

"Yes, we'd better, don't worry about the kid too much, he can handle himself."

They went to the front in the nick of time; right as they reached there Mon Mothma started the meeting. "Well, anyone have new business."

As if on cue, the communication boy ran in. "Madame Chief of State, we have a communication from the Combined Warlord Fleet temporary leader-Zsinj," the boy hesitated, "and judging from his tone, the Imperials have something up their sleeves, and aren't calling to surrender or discuss terms of a treaty. Plus, this call has already been placed to all the major Holo Vid lines, something that furthers my personal belief that they are up to something."

Mon Mothma sighed, but she knew there was no way around answering the call. "Put it through here, and thank you for the forewarning Jomes, about it being on all the Holo Vid lines."

Leia also tensed considerably hearing this. "They are trying to drive us into a corner." She whispered to Han, "they know our claim, correctly, that the people want us there, or we aren't there."

"Good evening." An image of Zsinj displayed itself on the Council floor, "we will crush you, but that is not what we are calling about. I just want some information. And the consequences of not giving us this information will be high."

Mon Mothma gracefully jutted out her chin. "And what is this information."

"Simple. Our sources show that Lord Vader had _twins_, not only one child-Luke Skywalker, as was previously thought. We want to know the identity of this person."

Leia tensed, and felt by the tightness of the hand gripping her hand, that Han was equally tense. Their purpose had to be an evil one, and how in the name of the Force had they found out.

"What, a second Skywalker twin…. we weren't aware." Mon Mothma replied.

"She is lying." Leia whispered, incredulously, to Han. Through the Force she could sense that Mon Mothma was lying.

"Well, maybe you don't, but I am pretty sure other's in that room do. Princess Organa, General Solo, Wookie Chewbacca, and maybe others…I am SURE they know."

"Well, we don't." Mon Mothma said.

"We have an incentive for you to give us this information. And if this doesn't prompt you to give us this information, you Rebels have no claim to being merciful and justice-loving." Zsinj said, and he left the screen for a moment.

"So that is his plan." Leia breathed to Han, "But what is this thing he has planned, it can't be good. I have a REALLY bad feeling about this."

Everyone gasped, collectively, as Zsinj showed the Imperial interrogation center, which seemed to have additions to its already horrific collection of torture machines, and saw Luke Skywalker bound to the torture seat. "And don't count on his Jedi skills to get out of this situation, we have Ysalamari from Myrkr placed all around him, and this room. For those of you who don't know, Ysalamari block the Force for a distance around them." Zsinj said, almost lazily.

"We have already told Skywalker, and now we are telling you, if you want us to stop torturing him, then just give us the identity of the second Skywalker twin." Warlord Mentart said, coming on the screen.

"No." Leia said, almost in a daze, they were going to torture her brother, to try to get her name from him, her, and Han.

Han, who was also very worried about Luke, quickly looked at Leia, "Leia, don't do anything dumb."

Before she could reply, her attention was drawn to the screen, where Zsinj made a gesture, and the torture machines were started. Leia let out a scream, it was too much, having to watch Luke was being tossed up and down, being cut up…and so much more. Fortunately, Han had anticipated this and had a hand around Leia's mouth, so no one except the people right next to the two of them heard her, and as they were also horrified, and felt like screaming, they didn't care about her screaming.

After a minute of watching Luke being tortured, cut up, and bruised, Leia started to open her mouth, and say, stop torturing my brother, yes, I am the second Skywalker twin. Please, stop hurting him. But Han had, again, anticipated the move and put his hand on her mouth. "Do you want the Kid's sacrifice to be in vain? Who knows if they'll even stop torturing him, they may just kill him cleanly. What they probably want is a Dark Side leader, and they know while he is around you won't turn to the dark side, so they'll get rid of him. Right now, though, they need him alive, he is their only credible connection to this information. Plus, if you tell them, they'll just kidnap you. There is nothing you can do for Luke right now, except not give your identity away."

Leia knew Han was right, but it was painful watching her brother be tortured. She used the Jedi Calming techniques Luke had taught her. Leia looked at Luke's face, her BROTHER's face, he looked so calm, but how could he be. Han was wrong, about not being able to do anything for Luke except not give her identity away, she could find where he was, through the Force, then she would take the Falcon and rescue him. But when Leia probed through the Force, she saw that the Ysalamari effect included probing. "DRAT." She said, her spirits doing an even bigger spiral.

"What." Han asked, swirling around, alarmed.

"I tried finding where Luke was through the Force, and it looks like the Ysalamari effect extends to that too."

Han sighed; he knew it wasn't in Leia's nature to sit around while someone she cared for was in danger. He also knew all he could do for Leia, was be a good friend. Han put his arm around her, and let her cry on his shoulder. "Leia, calm down, otherwise Zsinj will guess you know, and probably, if he is any good at tactics, guess that you are a likely candidate to be the twin. And even if he doesn't, the information that we know but aren't releasing it, with you as a 'higher-up' could cause a ruckus."

Leia knew Han was right. She lifted her head from his shoulder, but continued to lean against the arm he had left around her waist.

Half an hour later Zsinj spoke up, "Well, now we see how much the New Republic really cares about the people. I mean, if they care so less about a distinguished member of the New Republic, how much will they care about an ordinary citizen." Zsinj said, in a disgusted voice, as he terminated the line.

Councilor Fey'la turned to Leia and Han, "Do either of you know who this second twin is?" He demanded, "if you do, and did not tell-."

"Enough." Mon Mothma said, she was uncharacteristically shaky, "we have all seen a horrific sight, a comrade in arms, someone who loved justice, and the Last Jedi, and a friend to many in this room tortured. We all need to take a rest. So, I terminate this meeting, we shall meet again tomorrow."

Leia noticed something, weird radiating from Mon Mothma, it connected a moment later, "Han, I think Mon Mothma already knew I was a Skywalker twin, because I think she knew my mother…and father before he was Vader."

Han didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing.

"Han, lets talk to Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and see what our options are." Leia said. But before he could reply, Leia dragged him in that direction.

It appeared as though Mon Mothma had the same idea because as they walked towards her, they saw her waving them into the private meeting room. Han, Leia, Chewbacca, Admiral Ackbar, and Mon Mothma hurried inside. Mon Mothma instructed the guard that unless it was urgent news, or about the Jedi Skywalker, she wasn't to be disturbed.

"All right." Mon Mothma said, looking each person in the eye, "what are our options."

"Lets mobilize an attack force, and while the Imperials are handling our attack we'll send a commando group to rescue Luke Skywalker." Admiral Ackbar said

"How will we know where he is." Han asked.

Mon Mothma pounded her fist on the table, "Well, we can't do nothing."  
"Well, all we can do is wait for the Imperials to release him, and/or hope someone will bring information." Leia said, despondently.

"Wait." Han said, suddenly, "R2-D2."

"Han, you are a GENIUS." Leia shrieked, she leaped up and gave Han a huge hug.

"Uh, would you mind cluing the rest of us in." Admiral Ackbar asked, hesitantly.

"Luke usually keeps Artoo with him, and Artoo would know the ship, and we could ask Space Control where the ship went."

"That _is _an ingenious idea." Mon Mothma said, "But if the Imperials saw Artoo hanging around, they would've eliminated him."

Leia shook her head, "Artoo is very smart. There is a good chance he is safe, somewhere, and Threepio could probably find him."

Han groaned, "I guess that means we have to call him over here."

Leia gave Han a firm look, "Yes it does."

Chewbacca, who had been standing silently next to Han, groaned.

Leia took out her com-link. "Threepio, come in Threepio."

"Yes, Mistress Leia." The droid's prissy voice came over the com-link.

"Could you locate Artoo for us."

"With pleasure, Mistress Leia, my counterpart and I have spent countless numbers of hours together, and it would be easy for me-"

"Just do it please." Leia cut in. Normally she had patience for Threepio's blabbering, but at the moment she was too worried about Luke.

"Of course, Mistress Leia." Threepio said there were a few moments of tense silence over the com-link as Threepio tried to locate Artoo.

"Oh, Mistress Leia," the droid said, with panic in his voice, "Artoo says he is under a bridge, and can only resist the current for a few more moments. We must rescue him; also he has given me frightening news. Imperial Stormtroopers kidnapped Master Luke. They carry something that blocks the Force."

"Thanks for the last part, WE ALREADY KNEW IT." Han shouted, "Which bridge is Artoo under."

"Aah. The one 3 blocks from the Imperial Palace."

"Meet us there, Goldenrod." Han said, and he cut the connection.

"Come on, let's go." Leia said, she got up, and rushed out of the room, and everyone else in the room, except the security guards, mimicked her.

They got to the bridge rather quickly. Lieutenant Page, the head of the best New Republic commando squad, who was off-duty, had heard about this from Mon Mothma, who trusted the man implicitly and rushed over to help. He suspected, correctly, that no one was really working with full brainpower at this point and hadn't stopped for tools. "Here, Ma'am, let me help." He said, watching the vain efforts to lift the droid using only hands.

Page focused his energy tug square in the middle of the droid, and once it was secure lifted the droid out. "Thank you." Leia said, gratefully, to the Lieutenant.

Page bowed gracefully and said, "It was my pleasure, Princess Councilor Organa."

Leia turned her attention to the trilling droid. "Artoo." Threepio said, "you had nothing to do with Master Luke's kidnapping, and you tried sufficiently to help him. I mean, there really is only so much a droid can do. Even a fully functional one-"

"Threepio is right, you know." Leia said in soothing tones to the droid, "You did all you could."

"We need your help finding the kid." Han, who had been on the com-link with space control said, "You need to help us figure out which ship took Luke. Space control said that this morning was busy-."

"Wait a second," Mon Mothma interrupted, "space control has its records there, and Artoo might have an easier time if he can visually see the ships."

Artoo beeped complicated beeps for a moment, and Threepio translated, "Artoo is saying he knows which ship took Master Luke, he saw it from under the bridge, it was a converted warship, he says if you give him a moment he will pull out a projection of the ship, he caught it."

A moment later they saw a projection of a ship from Artoo. "This'll definitely help." Admiral Ackbar said, "but we need this information in Space Control offices, can you keep this until then." he asked, Artoo.

Artoo beeped an indignant reply, "He says, of course." Threepio translated, unnecessarily.

They hurried to Space control offices, with Lieutenant Page excusing himself, "If you need my aid, I'll be in my quarters." He said, unable to take the tension and emotion too much longer.

"Listen, we need to trace this ship and see where it went and put an all galaxy alert on it, authorized by the chief of state." Mon Mothma said to the officer in charge, gesturing to the ship that Artoo was projecting.

"Yes, Ma'am." The lady replied, she went to her computer and typed in some information, "Ma'am this ship entered Coruscant airspace 3 minutes before 9 this morning, and left 20 minutes later, entering hyperspace immediately, we were so backlogged at that time we didn't check where it went, I am sorry, but we have an all galaxy alert on it in all New Republic systems, you will need to type in your authorization code, Madam."

Mon Mothma went to the computer and typed it in. "Will you desire to stay here until some information arises, or do you wish to leave a code with which the officer-in-charge at the time should contact you." The officer-in-charge asked

Mon Mothma exchanged looks with Han, Leia, and the Admiral, "Please contact me on my private com-link frequency, 788972." Leia said.

The officer-in-charge looked at Mon Mothma, and got a slight nod in return. "Thank you for all your aid, officer-in-charge." She said, exiting, with Leia, the Admiral, and Han following in that order.

"Leia, Han, Admiral." Mon Mothma said, in a kind voice, "there is nothing any of us can do until we get some information for our alert, I suggest that we all get some rest."

They all knew the Chief of State was right; they retired to their quarters, except Han, who went to Leia's. As soon as she was in her quarters Leia broke down, as Han had expected she would, that was one reason he had followed her here. "Its all right." Han said, taking Leia in his arms.

"No its not, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT." Leia sobbed into Han's chest.

Han decided to not answer that, and just hold her. "I love you, Princess." He whispered into her hair.

Leia just sobbed. "Leia, get some sleep. You will need it." Han said, gently, "I will stay here with your com-link, and if news comes I'll wake you up."

Leia considered this for a moment, "All right. But I have your word that you will tell me if some news comes, right."

Han nodded, "You have my word that if I find out any news about the kid, I will come, wake you up and tell you."

Leia went to her room, and slept. Han also fell asleep, as he knew he'd wake up if the Com-Link tones rang. He drifted into a dreamless sleep, only to be awoken by the Com-link tones. "Yes." Han said, answering Leia's com-link, "this is General Solo, is there any news about the… Luke Skywalker."

"Yes, sir. That was the reason I called, they've traced the ship that was said to have abducted him. It re-entered New Republic space, we…we aren't sure if it left, though."

"Somewhere." Han said, not realizing he was screaming, "I thought you said, you traced the ship."

"Uh…yes sir," the Young Cadet who was calling sounded flustered, "yes, but we lost track of the ship. We tried."

Han calmed himself, realizing now that he had been shouting, "I am sorry, I had no reason to yell at you as I did. I am sure your organization did your best; it is just that Luke is my friend. We'll need you to repeat this information, may I have your name?"

"Cadet Mike Johnson, sir."

"All right, Cadet, I will call you for the details when I get the Chief of State, her highness, and Admiral Ackbar together. You are at the Space Control station on Coruscant."

"Yes sir."

"Good bye for now, General Solo out."

"Coruscant Space Control Center out."

Han went into Leia's bedroom, he saw that she was up and crying. "Leia," he said, softly.

"Is there news." She asked, sitting up quickly after she wiped her tears, which did little good, as her eyes were red.

"Did you get any sleep, and yes, there is news. We need to get Mon Mothma, and Admiral Ackbar together."

"Yes…not good sleep, but sleep. I kept dreaming about Luke being tortured," Leia shook her head "lets get everyone together and assembled. Han, can you make the call."

Han realized that Leia knew how uncharacteristically shaky her voice was, and how red her eyes were. Good, he thought, I don't have to tell her that she knows. "Sure." He said.

"Thanks." Leia said, weakly. She headed for the bathroom.

"Mon Mothma," Han said, dialing her personal number.

"Aah. General Solo, it's you. Is there news." She asked.

"Yes, I didn't keep the connection with space control open long enough to find out the details. Supposedly, they tracked the ship, because it re-entered New Republic space, but then they lost track of it."

"Well, it's a start." Mon Mothma said.

"Yup." Han said, putting all his effort into having a lopsided grin on his face.

"I shall call Admiral Ackbar, will you bring Leia and meet us in the Council Room, it's the most leak-free room in the Imperial Palace."

"Sure, when."

"15 standard minutes."

"Han Solo out."

"Mon Mothma out."

"Leia," Han called, "Mon Mothma is going to call Admiral Ackbar, and we are supposed to meet them in the Council Room in 15."

"I will be out in a second." She called; Han noted that she had gotten her voice under control.

2 minutes later Leia emerged from the bathroom, looking as though there was no way that she had been crying, or upset. "Shall we." Han asked, offering Leia his arm, and deciding not to mention how much better she was looking.

"Lets go." Leia said, taking the offered arm.

They arrived in the room just as Mon Mothma and the Calamarian Admiral were. "Why don't I call the Cadet I talked to earlier." Han asked.

"Go ahead." Mon Mothma said, gesturing to the communications equipment.

"This is General Solo, I need to speak with Cadet Johnson." Han said.

A minute later, Cadet Johnson appeared on the screen, "Cadet, please tell us, in detail what the Coruscant Space control knows, and also what they believe through educated guesses." Leia said.

"Ma'am, about a standard hour ago the ship described to be the one used to abduct Jedi Skywalker was spotted entering New Republic space, we lost track of it, though 20 standard minutes later. Then 15 minutes ago we saw it again; this time it was leaving the New Republic space back into Imperial space. We believe, through weight analysis that had been performed at both times, that they dropped something off somewhere in the Yavin system. See, that is the only system without a space control station. Now, I am not saying that there isn't a possibility that we missed them, but because all stations were on alert for the ship, I believe it landed somewhere that doesn't have the capability."

"I agree."

"Cadet is there something else you wish to say."

The cadet hesitated, "It is all right." The Admiral said, "we won't pass it off as foolhardy, we have all seen that sometimes the 'wildest' guesses or instincts can save entire groups in battle."

"Well, it is my personal belief because of the considerable weight loss, that they dropped Jedi Skywalker off."

They all whistled. "What was the weight loss." Leia asked

"110 pounds."

Leia looked at Han, the Admiral, the Cadet, and Mon Mothma, "that is how much Luke weighs."

"Cadet Johnson, I think everyone in this room agrees with you, now can you tell me how many New Republic ships are close to Yavin."

"None, sir. We already checked this to see whether anyone could confirm our beliefs about dropping something off. That area is pretty deserted."

"Well, Leia and I will go in the Falcon." Han said, getting up.

"Wait, General-" Mon Mothma said.

"Please don't ask me to wait, my buddy is out there, probably dying, and I can't wait." Han said, his voice almost in hysterics, his mood not helped by the look on Leia's face that told him that through some Force thing she found out how dire the situation was.

"General, I think it would be wise to assign a military escort. I know you trust Rogue Squadron, and they are not assigned anywhere else."

"All right, I agree with you, but meaning no offense, but if Rogue Squadron isn't ready soon… See, Luke can probably do a Jedi Healing Trance, but that also…has limitations, so we need to rush." Leia said, jumping in, she knew how desperate the situation was, once she had found out that he was out of Imperial imprisonment she had reached for his presence, and felt it wobbling seriously.

"I agree that haste is necessary, but a little planning can also go a far way." Admiral Ackbar said, "So as you prep up the Falcon, I will call Rogue Squadron."

Han and Leia raced to the Space Port.

As Han went inside the Falcon to prep it up, make sure the Power Cells were good, and everything was set, Leia waited outside. A flood of emotion overwhelmed her. HER BROTHER, her dear brother, the same person who had come inside the First Death Star to rescue her, convinced Han Solo to come with him. This same person, the last of the Jedi, was hurt and…she couldn't fool herself, she had touched his wobbling presence, dying. Please, Leia begged the force, don't take my brother, I need him. You have my adoptive and real parents, my adoptive cousins, EVERYONE but my brother, and friends. Please, don't take Luke. Leia ended up on the Spaceport floor crying.

When the Falcon was prepped, it took only 2 minutes as Han and Chewie kept the thing ready to go, Han came out. "Leia, time to go." He called, when he didn't get a reply, "Leia."

Han looked around and saw her bent over crying, on the floor he walked over, picked her up and carried her to the ship. Chewbacca had already powered the ship up. He made sure Leia was strapped in, and then he took his seat in the pilot's chair. "Millennium Falcon requesting immediate take-off clearance from Spaceport 2."

"Millennium Falcon, this is Coruscant Space Control Officer Lieutenant Smiths, we have an order from the Chief of State's office that requests you to wait for Rogue Squadron."

Han swore, "Well, I am only waiting for 1 minute, and if Rogue Squadron isn't there yet, I will take-off without permission."

"Rogue Squadron will be ready within a minute."

"General Solo," Wedge Antilles' voice came over the Radio.

"Wedge, lets dispense with the titles over radio. Lets get going, I assume you are ready."

"Yes, we are ready, Han. Shall we take off."

They took off. "Listen, Wedge, I am heading at top speeds to Yavin, along some slightly dangerous routes. I don't know if your lot wants to do that, if you don't we'll understand, and can rendezvous on Yavin 4."

"Thanks, Han, but we have direct orders to stay with you, that means us flying at top speeds and through some 'slightly dangerous routes' with you."

"I won't tell anyone." Han persisted.

"Thanks, but we'll keep up."

"All right, the Falcon out."

"Rogue Squadron out."

Han turned around to see Leia; he saw that she was still crying silently in her seat. Han's heart contracted in his chest. He knew that Leia and Luke were real close. Luke was also h0is buddy. They had been through a lot together, they knew they could count on each other, who cares whether he teased 'the kid', he still respected him, and he could count on Luke, as Luke could count on Han. All right, Han Solo, he told himself, taking a deep breath, you MUST calm down for Leia's sake if nothing else.

They reached Yavin 4 in record time, and as Han had suspected they would, Rogue Squadron had fallen behind. "Han," Leia screamed, randomly, "Han, Luke is DYING, we have to rush."

Han breathed a sigh of relief that she was up and talking again, she hadn't done so the entire journey. He was troubled, though, by her news. "Are you sure." He asked gently.

"YES." She shouted, "HIS PRESENCE IS WOBBLING."

"Well, we are here now, so lets rush in."

"Hurry up and open the door then, please." Leia said.

Normally that would've been grounds for an immediate slowing down of the opening of the door, but not today. Han snapped open the door of the Falcon, and Chewbacca, Leia, and Han all rushed out; they didn't even wait for Rogue Squadron. They all followed Leia, who was following Luke's mental cry. They ran for about a minute when they saw a piece of a brown Jedi cloak 7 feet ahead of them. "There he is." Leia shouted, "COME ON, HURRY, HE IS DYING."

"Leia, shh, unless you want the entire Rogue Squadron to know you are force-capable. They are only a few feet behind us now." Han whispered into Leia's ear as they ran.

They reached Luke in about a minute. Leia felt her heart break, as she looked at her brother, he was all cut up and bruised. His face, arms, and feet were bloodstained along with his clothes. Leia looked at Han and saw similar grief, and horror painted on his face. Luke looked even worse then he had on Hoth after his fight with the Wampa monster, which is saying a lot. Wedge Antilles, also looked devastated, he liked Luke. Luke and him got along very well, plus he respected Luke. Actually, all the Rogue Squadron looked devastated. Chewie howled, upset at the condition of his friend, and honor family member. Chewie's howls brought Leia back to reality. "All right, lets get Luke to the Falcon, Chewie could you lift Luke. You have more strength then the rest of us and could move faster holding him."

Chewie growled an affirmative, and lifted Luke gently up and over his shoulder and they started running. Han ran really fast for a moment so he could catch up with Chewie, he had to ask Chewie something he didn't want Leia hearing, "Chewie, is the kid…well, alive."

Chewie thought for a moment and then growl-barked a complicated answer.

Han swore under his breath. Chewie had said what he was afraid of, he didn't know, he couldn't feel for sure either way.

"All right, don't tell Leia yet, and don't bury the kid. Luke has been given up for dead before, so until we confirm he is dead DON'T tell her."

Han, Leia, and Chewie arrived at Falcon soon, and after they got on board Rogue Squadron went to their X-wings.

"Luke, please, please, please don't die, I _need_ you, because you are my only family member still alive. You are the only person I can tell everything to. PLEASE, please, for my sake, pull through." Leia begged, holding Luke's prone hand.

"Leia." Han said, his voice uncharacteristically gentle, "Let Chewie lay him on the bunk first, and then you can…talk to him, the sooner we get to Coruscant the more chance Luke has of surviving."

Leia moved so Chewie could walk to the bunks. "I will strap him in." Leia told the Wookie.

The Wookie grunted an assent and put a comforting hand on Leia's shoulder, he somehow could sense she wanted to be alone with Luke and he left.

Leia strapped Luke in. She remembered suddenly one of his lessons on healing. She wondered briefly how did that come to mind, as she had never grasped the concepts. Then she decided that Obi-Wan Kenobi, or one of the other late Jedi must've sent it to her somehow. "Thanks," she whispered to whoever had sent it to her, the problem was it only helped her a little.

Who cares, she told herself sternly, a little was all she needed, and hopefully all Luke needed. "Leia," Han's voice came over the com-link.

"Yes."

"Is Luke strapped in, we need to take off."

"Yes."

Han hesitated, "Is he conscious, or have you been able to get him into that healing trance."

"No, he is not conscious, I have a feeling one of the Jedi must have sent me some of the information on healing, but I haven't had the chance to try it yet."

"All right, we are taking off."

"Over and out."

Leia concentrated her energies on Luke, but doing this made her feel how much pain he was in, how close he was to death. She forced those thoughts away and concentrated on making him feel better, calm, yes that was the Jedi way.

She was only able to pull him away from the other side (death) a little bit. "L-L-L-Leia." He stuttered, "Is that you, sister dear."

Leia was so happy to here him talk that she almost crushed him with her hug. "Yes, its me, I am here." Then she pushed the hair away from his forehead, "don't talk to much. Put yourself into the Jedi healing trance, please, and please don't die, I need you."

Luke smiled, and Leia could tell how much effort that took. "I love you, Leia." He stuttered.

"I love you too, with all my heart, just get better please, I need you alive."

Luke tried to put himself in the trance, Leia could tell, but he failed, and ended up lying on his back gasping for breath and Leia had to open his trachea with the force, that much she could do quite easily, "easy, its okay, try again." She whispered, patting his chest, she wished she could do more, like putting him into it, but knew all she could do for him right now was be there for him, and whisper words of encouragement to him.

A minute later Luke tried again, this time halfway getting there.

A minute after that Luke got it, and Leia collapsed against the backboard of the Falcon…The falcon, Leia remembered, I'd better call Han and tell him that Luke's in the trance, and conscious, how inconsiderate am I! Han is probably wondering if Luke is dead." She said aloud.

"Han come in, Han. Luke is fine…well, he was conscious and is now in the trance."

Leia could feel Han's relief, "Good, make sure the kid doesn't do anything dumb." Then Han dropped his usual attitude, "And…Leia, just watch him."

"Will do, over and out."

"Over and out."

Leia walked over to Luke. When she looked at him, fresh tears fell from her eyes; he looked so…close to death. So beaten up. Leia had gotten to so used to seeing her brother as invincible, but now… Then Leia realized the truth; a lesser man would be dead. Leia just held her brother, and whispered to him. She knew he heard her, through the force, subconsciously and when he came to he would hear everything she told him right then.

A couple of minutes later, they seemed like an eternity to Leia, _we have to be there now, or close to it, _she thought. She called Han on the com-link. "Are we there yet." She asked.

Han laughed, a grim laugh, "No, Leia, we have an hour to go."

Leia stomped her foot and closed the connection. Then she pouted. She knew she was being childish, but she also knew every minute counted. Then she realized that Han knew that too, and was probably pushing the Falcon to her limit and over.

Leia walked over to Luke and pushed the hair of his face. "I love you, brother dear." She whispered, "I really need you. You know, if you aren't here, to whom can I complain? Who really completely and selflessly cares about me, you are the only one…and Han I think, but you know I can't, at least not yet, be completely open with him."

Leia fell asleep with her head on Luke's chest. She woke up when Han called on the com-link. "Leia, we will be arriving in Coruscant in ten minutes, strap yourself and Luke in."

"Got it."

"Over and out."

"Over and out."

Leia checked the straps on the bunk, they were tight, and then she sat down on the chair next to the bunk and strapped herself in. She used all of her force potential and called to Luke's spirit sending love, and her desire for him to live.

Leia didn't know it, but at the time Luke was swinging between death and life, and this helped keep Luke alive, by supplementing his spirit and will to live.

Soon Chewie raced inside and quickly unbuckled Luke's harness. Leia unbuckled hers with a speed only Leia Organa could manage.

Han met up with Leia and Chewie at the door that took you out of the ship. Han opened the door with great speed. They saw a crowd gathered outside all had devastated looks on the face, because everyone who loved justice loved Luke Skywalker, the last Jedi Knight, destroyer of the first death star, hero of the rebellion, and symbol of justice.

As Chewie emerged carrying Luke over one shoulder, followed by Leia and Han, the masses crowded around them unconsciously blocking their path. "Is Jedi Skywalker dead." A reporter shouted.

"He will be if you all don't move so we can get him to the Medical Center." A very irritated Han said. He was feeling very irrational at the moment; Leia saw that with one glance, and it was lucky that he hadn't had time to grab his blaster, or he would have fired a shot in the air to get the crowd to disperse.

But, it would've been unnecessary, as when they heard the news, the crowd parted in two, and made an aisle for the to go through.

Leia was thinking straight enough to realize that she should call the Med. Center and have them waiting for the group. "Hello, Coruscant Medical Center this is Councilor Organa, we are bringing Jedi Skywalker for treatment, please be waiting, ETA 2 minutes." She clipped into her com-link

"Acknowledged, we shall be waiting and all medical supplies shall be prepared, Coruscant Medical Center out."

"Councilor Organa out."

Han had the same idea at the same time, he fell slightly behind and said, "Leia, call the med. center, just in case they aren't watching the holo vids and ask them to stand by."

"I just did." Leia panted.

When they arrived at the Med. center they found personnel waiting, they immediately took Luke from Chewie and rushed him into the check up room. A minute later a nurse came up to Han, Leia, and Chewbacca. "Councilor, General, sir, if you would like a special waiting room has been set up. The Chief of State and Admiral Ackbar are waiting there."

Han noticed that Leia had again slipped into her 'blanking' out mood so he grabbed her hand and led her to the waiting room.

Leia had pulled herself together by the time they reached the waiting room. Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar got up in greeting. "I understand both of you saw a horrific sight." She said, sympathetically.

Leia nodded, she couldn't trust her voice.

Mon Mothma put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Admiral Ackbar cleared his throat. "Looks like the combined Warlord Fleet is afraid of an attack, because they moved their hideout." He said, doing what he could do best, rely on the tactical side of things.

Everyone was spared a response when the doctor came in. He cleared his throat, "Madam Chief of State, Councilor, Admiral, General, sir."

"Any news." Admiral Ackbar asked, in his gravely voice.

"Jedi Skywalker has been placed in an observation tank. If you would like to see him it is the one in the next room."

"Lead the way, doctor." Leia said. She knew what she saw might revolt her, but this was her brother, she had to be with him.

The doctor silently led the group to the observation tank room. "He is unconscious, I suggest that you all get some sleep." The doctor said, after Leia and the others had had a few minutes watching Luke, and in Leia's case whispering words to him.

Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, Chewie, and Han nodded, but Leia hesitated, "I promise I shall call if there is a change, please Councilor, it won't do the Jedi any good if you get sick."

"All right." Leia said, finally, "but if there is a change, even a miniscule one, please call me. My private comm.-code is 78892."

"I shall." The doctor said.

"I shall ask a hover car to pick us up. We must be sure of security." Admiral Ackbar said.

Leia, after one final look at Luke, and a touch of his spirit followed Mon Mothma, Chewie, and Admiral Ackbar. Han, though, hesitated. "Doctor, I noticed you didn't mention the kid's chance of surviving."

The doctor hesitated for a moment, "Well, I wasn't sure the Councilor could stand it. See, the Jedi's chances of surviving are, well... very slim. Frankly, I am surprised that he is alive right now, but maybe that is thanks to the Jedi healing methods. If he were a normal person, I would say to the family the chances of surviving are one in ten thousand. But since he is a Jedi, perhaps we shall have a miracle. But if he doesn't awaken at least for a little while before, the bacta can't work, so if we can't get him in the Bacta Tank within 1 hour…I think, we shall have to proclaim him legally dead."

Han shut his eyes, he felt as if his world had come crashing down upon him, "Thank you for being honest, but don't bury the kid yet. There is a good chance of a miracle." Han gave a feeble smile, "after all, he is the Jedi Kid, he took down the first death star, survived a direct encounter with the emperor and Vader…that is luck."

The doctor laughed grimly. "Yes, that is good luck and the stars being in your favor."

"I have to go, Leia will get suspicious. Thank you for being honest."

"Goodbye, General Solo."

"Goodbye, doctor."

With a final wave Han left and sprinted to the hover car. He found Wedge Antilles sitting next to Leia who was staring out a window. Han moved next to Leia. "Han, you were just talking to the doctor, weren't you." She asked, in a seemingly calm voice.

Han was startled, how in the world had she known. He should've known better, this concerned Luke, and somehow she knew everything. "Yes, I did." Han said.

"And what did he say."

Han hesitated, but she had asked, "The kid's chances aren't good."

Leia's heart was breaking, but she looked out the window, "Thanks for telling me the truth. At least now I know I can rely on you to tell me the correct information even if it's unpleasant. But don't give up on Luke."

"Only a fool, or someone who didn't know him would do that." Han said, trying a lopsided grin.

Leia tried valiantly to return the grin. She then ended up looking out the window for the rest of the ride. Han, Mon Mothma, Wedge, and Admiral Ackbar tried to keep a conversation going, that didn't revolve around Luke. Leia got out of the hovercraft first. As Han was going to get out after her, he felt someone grab his shirt. "General Solo." Admiral Ackbar whispered, "We think it wise that someone remain with the Councilor. She looks very upset."

"Right on." Han said, giving them a thumbs up, he snuck out and followed Leia.

Han followed Leia into her apartment. "Han, will you stay here and keep me company." Leia asked, suddenly. "I know that there is only the couch to sleep on but…"

Han put his arms on her shoulders, "It is okay, your worshipfulness. The couch sounds wonderful."

Leia was genuinely touched, "Thanks, Han."

"No problem-o."

Han went inside, he waited until Leia was inside her bedroom, and that the only way out of the apartment was past him, and then he fell asleep on her couch. One thing about the Alliance, he groused, was that you had to get used to sleeping and waking at weird hours.

An hour later, Leia and his com-links' tones rang. "General Solo, this is the doctor at the Coruscant Medical center."

Han suddenly felt alert, "What."

"We are putting Jedi Skywalker into the bacta tank in ten minutes, he is unconscious, but we need to take the chance. We thought you may like to see him put in there."

"Thank you, doctor." Leia said, trying to use her Councilor's voice, "We shall be there."

Leia quickly put on a dress, and made her hair look decent, all in 1 minute. Then she rushed out of the room. "Let's go Han."

Han had called Ackbar, and Mon Mothma already so he was ready. They raced to the Med. Center. "Jedi Skywalker is being placed in Bacta Tank 5."

Han grinned internally, he knew why Bacta Tank 5, that had the biggest and best furnished waiting room, even in a democratic government like the New Republic they wanted to make sure that the Chief of State and powers-that-be got only the best. Politics. Then the grin disappeared, that meant they thought the kid would have to be in the tank for a while. Han silently followed Mon Mothma, Ackbar, the doctor, and Leia to the bacta tank room. The got there just in time, they were lowering Luke into the tank. Han noted that he was unconscious, and his wounds didn't look better at all. "Luke." Leia said, tears streaming down her face.

Han put his arm around Leia. He knew to pretend he didn't notice that she didn't shrug it off. Please get better, Han prayed; otherwise your sister over here may die of the pain and/or go crazy. I know you were and still are trying to save her life. So get better.

A moment later Leia shrugged off the arm and sat down. Han noted how she held her face in her hands; it was a gesture Leia used a lot, especially when he'd first met her.  
The doctor came in a bit later. He sat next to Han and Admiral Ackbar. "I never thought I'd see such grave wounds again." He commented to Han. "I thought with the empire vanquished there would be no one left to torture a person this badly." The doctor paused, and his lip twisted, "But I guess for those who truly stand up for justice, like Jedi Skywalker, and represent the last of a justice loving organization like the Jedi Order there never really is an end to all the bloodshed."

Han realized what the doctor was saying was so true. "You are right." Admiral Ackbar said, before Han could reply, "For people like Jedi Skywalker, who think of others before themselves…"

"Why are you all talking like Luke is going to die." Leia asked, her voice shaky, "He isn't going to, you know. He will be fine."

"Leia…" Mon Mothma started, then she thought better of it, and kept quiet.

Again Leia felt emotion surging from Mon Mothma. "Hey, your worshipfulness." Han said, he put his arm around her, but she shrugged it off and ran from the room.

"Uh oh." Mon Mothma said.

Uh oh was right. Han had seen the kid go crazy like this before, and it wasn't pretty. Han sincerely hoped Leia wasn't going to a ship to try blast every Imperial out of the sky. "Let me go after her." Mon Mothma said, getting up.

Han decided that was probably a good idea. "All right."

Mon Mothma got up and went out. She rushed out, she hoped her knowledge of where Amidala, Leia's mother would've gone in these circumstances would be enough. Somehow Mon Mothma knew that Leia hadn't snapped, at least not yet.

In the meantime Leia had run to her brother's apartment on Coruscant. He wasn't there very often, but he was there enough that his presence filled the apartment.

Leia ran to the apartment and bathed in her brother's presence. "Oh Luke." She thought. "Get better soon, so I can feel your REAL presence, your living presence, and your love."

Leia just stood in his apartment thinking those thoughts and basking in her brother's presence.

**********************************************************************

Mon Mothma walked to Luke's apartment. "May I come in." she said softly, knocking on the door.

As she'd suspected, Leia's voice answered her, "Of course."

Leia opened the door for her. Mon Mothma noted that, just like her mother, Leia's tried to pull herself together before opening the door. Amidala forgive me for what I am going to do. Mon Mothma thought to her dead friend, it had gone on long enough, Mon Mothma decided, Amidala hadn't known this would happen. She wanted Leia to know she wasn't alone. Then she remembered that the Imperials probably knew she was Amidala's best friend, and would have a voice sensor aimed on her, 24/7. DRAT THOSE IMPERIALS, Mon Mothma thought.

Mon Mothma put her arm around Leia. "He'll be fine. Don't worry, young one, Luke Skywalker is a resilient fellow."

Leia cracked up at that. "Yes," she said, softly, "he is. I just worry that this time…."

"Leia, thinking that way isn't going to help Luke."

Before she could answer her com-link tones rang. "Leia, Luke is now semi-conscious, he is delirious." Han's voice said.

"All right, we'll be there, is he still in the Bacta."

"Yes." Han's voice answered.

"Let's go." Mon Mothma said, gently. "You can see the situation yourself when we get there."

Leia realized she was right. "Yes, let's go."

They rushed to the Med Center and into the waiting room that was adjacent to Luke's bacta Tank. He was raving deliriously, "Lei…Be-…Biggs… Ra… Sophwa… Sar ... are… any… of… you… there."

"I am here, Luke. I am here for you now and always." Leia said softly

Leia could've sworn Luke's head turned toward her. "Leia."

"Stop talking Luke, you are using too much of your strength. I am here and will always be here for you.." Leia said  
" Th- th-thanks L-Leia…. Raque." Luke asked.

"Who is this Raque." Han asked.

"Probably one of Luke's friends from Tatooine." Leia said

"Ah." Han said.

Mon Mothma, who had stayed outside came inside looking grim. "The mood on Tatooine after the news…well, let us just say they aren't happy with the handling of the whole thing. They want an all-out war on the Empire."

Han snorted, "The kid will take care of that with his philosophy."

The communication director came in looking harried, "Madame Chief of State, we have a lot of calls from Tatooine. This one guy named Katrin called most of the times and refused to buy the fact that you couldn't be disturbed."

Mon Mothma sighed. "Put it through the next time he calls."

Mon Mothma turned to the group, "I am worried about what'll happen if Jedi Skywalker…. doesn't wake for a long while. What will be the Tatooinian reaction."

Admiral Ackbar placed a finny hand on her shoulder. "It'll work out."

Leia hadn't heard anything after she'd replied to Han; she just had watched her brother. HER brother, nothing could happen to him, he was the last family she had. Her last family member, and she needed him.

Leia knew she had to control herself because otherwise the others in the room, who didn't know, would guess that she was his twin, and what if they said it aloud in there surprise and they had voice sensors aimed at her or the room now?

"General Solo, maybe you want to take Ambassador Princess Organa home, she looks… tired." Mon Mothma whispered to Han.

Chewie, who had been standing guard at the Med. Center since Luke had been transferred here, barked his approval of the idea.

Han nodded. "Leia," he said gently, "you need some rest."

"I don't need any rest." Leia snapped. "I want to stay here." Leia turned back to Luke.

Han shrugged at Mon Mothma. "I think we need to depart. People will start to believe Imperial Propaganda if we don't make a statement. Plus, Admiral, we need a tactical update." Mon Mothma said, a moment later.

"Good bye, General Solo, Chewbacca, Ambassador, I hope the next time we meet it is in happier circumstances."

"Good bye, Admiral." Han and Leia said.

Chewbacca growled a good bye.

"Ambassador, I would suggest getting some rest. " Mon Mothma said, turning to Leia.

Leia, though, did not hear, she was concentrating on Luke and her grief.

Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar left.

Han felt awkward, he didn't know what to say, and then he decided to just say what was on his mind. "Leia, you aren't helping Luke. He will be all right and if he isn't…. life moves on."

At that Leia broke down. "No my life will NOT move on. I can't stand it. I can't stand seeing another-" she caught herself before she said another family member, "close friend die. I have seen to many die."

"Exactly. You need sleep. Besides, don't you have an Alderaanian Council meeting to go to." Han realized she was worried that sensors where aimed at this room and he decided to use that to his advantage.

Leia realized he was manipulating her and shot him an icy glare. "Thank you for the concern, General, but the meeting has been cancelled."

Han shook his head in amusement. He should've known she'd find a way out. She was, after all, a politician. "Your worshipfulness, you need sleep."

Leia started to protest, but then decided against it. She realized she _did_ need sleep. And falling asleep would just make Han go, Ha, ha. And that would be a strategically bad move. "Okay, let's go."

Han took Leia's arm and walked her to her apartment. "All right, I am here on the couch. So if you need to talk, tell me."

Leia was touched by this. "Thanks, nerf-herder. I think I'll go inside and sleep."

Sleep sounded like a good idea to Han, as well. So right as Leia went inside he lay down on the couch and fell asleep. But Leia found herself unable to sleep. She kept thinking about Luke! She knew Han would never let her go back to the med. center so she quietly opened her room door. She was relieved to see Han fast asleep on the couch. She snuck quietly out, being careful as not to awaken him. When she left the apartment she ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her to the Med. center. When she got their she ran straight to where the Bacta Tanks were, she wouldn't restrain herself. She was careful, though, not to pass any reception desk, otherwise she'd have to restrain herself. She ran up to the tank where they were holding Luke, she put her hands where her brother's face was. "Oh, Luke." She said, "Oh, Luke."

The tears were streaming from her eyes like a waterfall right after a heavy rain has swelled the river. Leia just sat there for a while, her hands where her brother's face was beneath the glass. This was a testimony to exactly how much Leia loved her twin brother.

Han awoke three hours later. Let me check on Leia, he decided. When he got up he saw that the door to her room was open and no one was inside. "Leia." Han shouted, "Leia Organa, this isn't funny."

When no one answered Han groaned. "I knew I should've also told someone to also do a babysitting duty."

He quickly called Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar's private comm. codes. "Listen, has Leia come over there."

Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar's face went panicky, "She isn't in her apartment."

"No, she isn't. That is where I am."

For a moment all three of them looked really panicky. "Did u check the med. center." Mon Mothma asked.

Han relaxed, "No, I didn't. I should've, I just panicked."

Admiral Ackbar laughed his gravely laugh, "As did we all."

"Here, let me call the Med. Center." Mon Mothma said, "

When Mon Mothma did, no one was smiling. "Are you SURE Councilor Organa didn't come there."

"Well, we can't be sure, we haven't checked on Jedi Skywalker in the last two hours, as the doctor has been monitoring his readings from his office. Shall we have someone check."

"Yes, please do." Mon Mothma said, "In the meantime we shall come over there. If she isn't there, please call me on my private comm. line, 766345."

"At once, Madam Chief of State."

"Here, I will meet you all there." Mon Mothma said, right before closing the connection.

Han left at once, as did everyone else.

They reached the med. center 10 minutes later. "Chief of State, Councilor Organa was in the waiting room." A receptionist said, running up to them.

"Thank you, very much." Mon Mothma said, looking very relieved.

Han raced to the waiting room, where he found Leia looking away. "Leia Organa." He thundered, furious at her for scaring him like that "You gave us all a great big scare."

But then, he immediately regretted it when he saw her pain-filled eyes. He knew this was all hard for her; he walked up to her and put his arms around her. Leia pulled away a minute later, and quickly wiped her tears. Just as she finished Mon Mothma came inside. She put an arm around Leia's shoulder, "you gave us a scare young lady."

"Sorry." Leia said, sheepishly, "I couldn't sleep and decided to see how Luke was doing."

"Here, let's go to my apartment, you can sleep in the guest bedroom there. Maybe, you got uncomfortable in your apartment, and sleeping in a different one would help." Mon Mothma said.

Leia didn't see anyway out of it, "Sure."

Han snorted, he knew Leia'd rather eat dirt then leave her brother, but that she had no choice. And this was a lucky break for him, now he could talk to the kid without hurting his pride, or making Leia feel worse.

When everyone else had left, Han sat down on the chair. "Hey, kid, come on out of it. You know your friends, and a _certain_ young lady won't be able to survive." When Luke remained motionless, Han turned away, "Kid, I know I tease ya, but you are still a friend…"

Han then walked away, after giving Luke a quirky smile. He had to get outside of the room. When he was outside he felt tears streaming down his cheeks. Luke was a really good friend. "Come on, kid." Han said.

The next few days past like that, with both Leia, Han, Wedge, Chewbacca, and Mon Mothma spending as much time as they could with Luke. Mon Mothma couldn't abandon her best friend's son right when he needed her.

The next day, Leia, Admiral Ackbar, Mon Mothma, Han, and Wedge were all in the waiting room with Luke. "What is his progress." Leia asked the doctor.

"Slow, but he is making it."

"What…what are the chances of him surviving." Leia asked, her lip trembling.

But before the doctor could answer there was a commotion from outside. "What is that." Mon Mothma asked.

"I doubt that even the Imperials would be crazy enough to attack like this." Admiral Ackbar said.

But all of them pulled blasters just in case. Just then they heard noises on the roof. "Oh, boy." Han said.

Chewie growled something.

"Relax, buddy, I know we could probably take them, but what if they destroy the Bacta Tanks?"

Just then the stone structure on the roof cracked and a couple of people came sliding down. One of them, turned to Mon Mothma, "I apologize for breaking the roof like this, but if the guards had let us come in straight out we won't have had to."

Mon Mothma favored them a slight smile, "We bear you no grudge, but who are you."

"I am Ferme, the other members of my group are Raque, Sophwa, Lieku, Binns, and Taminde. Lisa, Sammy, and Danniel should be coming."

"I take it you are Luke's friends from Tatooine." Han said, dryly, he recognized the names Raque and Sophwa.

"Duh." Was Ferme's only response, "we'd have been here earlier except Tatooine is a way off. Sacre must've thought we didn't care. Raque and Sophwa are going to loose it if he doesn't get better soon. Sacre was like a brother to both. And that would be Sophwa's only family."

Han turned his attention to the companions. He saw that the one known as Taminde was holding one of the other people…. who looked slightly familiar. Actually, the other one did too, except he looked more then slightly familiar. That one was talking to Luke, "Hey, Sacre, come on, buddy. Get up, enough napping."

Leia looked away, a pained and very upset look on her face. "Hey, Sacre, challenge ya to a race."

Luke didn't answer, naturally. When Luke didn't answer, Han saw the guy's lips tremble, "Sacre, you are a coward. You are the biggest coward I have seen, dashing a challenge like this." Then Raque ran from the room.

Ferme winced. "Well, at least Sophwa's holding together, because if Sophwa blows…."

Han sighed, "Same with Leia, if she blows…."

On an instinct Han looked at Leia and saw only her back. She was facing the left wall. "Oh, boy." Han walked up to Leia, "Leia, hon. Are you okay."

When Leia didn't answer, Han walked up to her and took her by the shoulder and turned her around. He saw that her face was tear-streaked and eyes were a blood red. The sight wrenched his heart. Two minutes later Raque came back inside, this time he was supported on the left by a woman who looked to be about Leia's age. What was weird, though, was how much she looked like Leia. Oh, no, Han thought, not another Skywalker. Please, don't tell me there is another missing sibling.

But it wasn't, it was Lisa Nabberie Set, Raque's wife. "Uncle Sacre can't die, can he." A kid who had been hiding behind Lisa asked.

"No," Raque said, wheeling on him, "He isn't going to die. Sacre isn't…" Raque broke down.

Leia walked over and put a hand on his shoulder, but before she could comfort him, tears streamed down her face and she couldn't speak. Soon Sophwa walked over and joined the group, trying to comfort but ending up crying. "Oh boy." Ferme muttered.

"Oh boy is right." Han said, grimly.

Han walked over to say something, but in the meantime Lisa had taken over. She picked up the boys, there was another one hiding behind her. "Hey, kiddiewinks, nothing will happen to Sacre." She said, looking at Leia, Raque, and Sophwa, "You are talking about the same guy who survived a direct encounter with Palpatine aboard the second death star, everybody thought him dead at Bakura, and Cloud City. He'll be fine."

When none of the three answered, Taminde filled in the silence. "Lisa, you know we have got to get back to Tatooine, promise to call if something changes."

Lisa nodded, and then said in as cheerful a voice as she could manage, "All right, kiddiewinks, say bye to everyone."

The kids hopped from Lisa's arm and gave everyone a hug. "Actually, Binns, can you take them with you. They don't need to hang around the Med. Center all day. You'll come up here when Sacre starts to improve, anyhow."

"Good idea." Binns said, nodding briefly, then in a voice Han could tell was exaggerated, he said "Hey, kiddiewinks get up here. I will race you to the ship."

The kids squealed and took off. Binns saluted everyone, whispered something to Luke and ran after the kids. "We'd better go as well." Ferme said.

Then all the Tatooinians except for Lisa, and Raque left. "Hey, if you want to set up camp in my apartment, go ahead. I will hardly be there anyway." Han whispered to Lisa, since she looked the sanest.

"Thanks, General Solo, we accept." Lisa whispered back.

"Han, please, the door code is 344345."

Lisa nodded.

All that was running through Leia's mind was Luke…. Luke…. Luke was her brother, and she wouldn't be able to bear it if anything happened to him. Leia could only think of that one thing.

Leia just stood there. Then finally, she burst. "LLLLLLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEEE." She shouted, in a very loud voice. "LLLLLLLUUUUUUUUUUKEEEEEEEEEEE."

Lisa looked tormented at Leia's pain. She walked over and took Leia in her arms. "He'll be fine."

"He'd better be." Leia said between sobs.

"Here, let me take you to your apartment."

"No, I can't leave Luke." Leia said.

Uh, oh, Han thought, she has cracked. Bad sign, very bad sign, Luke hurry up! Han urged silently.

Lisa, in Han's opinion, handled it quite well. She kept her arms around Leia and just held her. A few minutes later when Leia looked better, Mon Mothma spoke up. "I am sure Jedi Skywalker will be perfectly fine."

Leia tried to smile, but her attempt failed miserably. Han decided it was time for him to actively participate in the attempt to make Leia feel better. He put his arm around her. "Hey, your worshipfulness, let's go get a snow-cone, my treat."

"But, Luke." Leia said.

"Go," Lisa said, kindly, "on my honor, if anything changes I will call."

"Will you watch him." Leia asked, "Make sure he doesn't cry out, or something."

Leia felt her lips trembling. "I will, don't worry." Lisa said.

"Just talk to him and in the meantime call me…. "

"Come on." Han tugged at Leia's arm.

"All right." Leia relented.

Han put his arm around her, which she immediately shrugged off. "Hey, your worshipfulness why do you do that." Han said, teasing her in his usual form.

Leia retorted with her usual stinging reply. "Oh, phew." Mon Mothma said, sighing, "Things are back to normal."

Lisa laughed, then sobered. "Everything but Raque and Sophwa." She said, gesturing to the two men who were sitting on the couches heads in their hands.

Mon Mothma sighed, "Luke was such a great person that every justice loving person is anxious. Well, see if you can get your husband and friend up."

"Oh, Raque." Lisa called, "You always wanted to challenge General Solo and General Calrissian to a sabbac game. Do it now."

Raque gave Lisa an attempt at a lopsided grin. "I will, but later. I need to stay with my buddy."

Lisa turned to Mon Mothma, "Oh boy. That one usually works."

Mon Mothma gave Lisa a sympathetic smile. An hour later Leia returned with Han. "Any change." Leia asked, anxiously.

"The doctor hasn't been in here yet. But I suspect something has happened."

Leia examined Luke with the force, what she felt made her heart leap, Luke wasn't as close to death anymore. In fact, she could even bring herself to hope that he was almost conscious. "Oh, Luke." She whispered.

"What." Han asked.

"He isn't as close to death anymore." Leia whispered back.

Han knew that was a good sign, but could the force be influenced by hope. Just then the doctor came rushing in. He checked a lot of dials. "What is it." Sophwa asked anxiously.

"I think," the doctor said, pausing, as he didn't want to give false hope. "I think, now remember with wounds as bad as this it could go back and forth very easily, I think that Jedi Skywalker has made significant improvements. The improvement is miraculous. It proves that a lot of the Jedi tales aren't exaggerated."

Leia saw the same hope that she was feeling in the eyes of everyone around her. "So he has a fighting chance." Leia said, hopefully.

The doctor smiled, "I am glad to be able to honestly say, yes."  
Leia felt tears of joy rushing to her eyes. She went to Luke's bacta tank. "Thank you, Luke. Thank you for staying here for your sister. Keep fighting, Luke, keep fighting. We will fight this together. I am here for you." Leia said, through the force, to him. She wanted to say it aloud, but saying she was Luke's sister aloud may be disaster at this point.

"Good, now you know he will be fine, how about some sleep, your worshipfulness?" Han asked.

"Go, Leia, go all of you, kids. I got a nap earlier, if it will make you feel better I will stay with Jedi Skywalker until morning." Mon Mothma said.

"Thank you," Lisa said gratefully, "Raque, Sophwa, Leia, and Han, lets go."

"But-." Leia protested.

"But, nothing." Lisa said, firmly, "You heard the man. Luke will be just fine, and you will fall ill if you don't get sleep."

Leia was going to protest some more, but then she saw Raque put a finger to his lips and mouth, we'll sneak back here when she falls asleep.

Leia sighed, "Fine.10 more minutes?" She said, in a big show of submission.

"She is right." Han said, "You need sleep, and even 10 min. makes a huge difference, plus with our luck, that 10 min may be all you get."

Leia laughed dryly at that. "All right."

Han took Leia's arm gallantly and led her to her apartment. "Listen, you sleep and I'll keep guard."

Raque, Leia, and Sophwa, who was in on the planning as well exchanged panicked looks, how would they sneak out if Han were watching them. "Han," Leia said, throwing him her best calming smile, "you need rest too."

Han got suspicious; she was trying to be too pleasing for comfort, and the normal Leia image. "Okay, your worshipfulness, what are you planning."

Leia knew it was no good, Han knew her to well. She threw a look of defeat at Raque and Sophwa. "Nothing."

"All right, I'll guard anyhow."

Leia went to her room and tried to sleep. She told herself that that was what Luke would want. He'd be fine. It worked, and she fell asleep. Raque and Sophwa also ended up falling asleep.

Leia awoke first, 2 hrs later. She went outside and saw Han snoring away. Leia almost broke out laughing; it was such a hilarious sight. She snuck past him and raced to the Medical Center. Running, running with all her heart to her brother, her one and only brother.

Leia got to the med. center, when she got there, Raque, and Sophwa joined her. Leia nodded to them. She ran into them room where Luke was. She saw that the Bacta was finally having an effect, though it was minimal on the outside. Then the doctor came inside. "Well, I can finally say with confidence that he is getting better." The doctor said, beaming.

Leia felt a lot of her tension leave her. "Oh, thank the force." She murmured.

She heard the guys behind also murmur thanks. "We are going to take him out of the Bacta Tanks for a couple of hours. Bacta stops being effective if the person is exposed for it for too long." The doctor said.

"All right, can we talk to him, and will he hear us."

"That depends on consciousness. Right now he is conscious, but sometimes when you take people out of Bacta suddenly, they lose consciousness."

Sophwa and Raque looked anxious. Leia didn't know too much medical stuff, so she opened her mouth to ask Raque and Sophwa why they looked anxious, when Raque spoke up. "Isn't that dangerous."

"Not as much as keeping him in bacta for over 120 hours."

Leia realized that the situation was grim. Just then the doctor snapped his head up. "I need to oversee taking him out now, please excuse me."

Leia, Raque, and Sophwa all rushed, anxiously to the Bacta Tank. They watched as the doctor raised him cautiously and slowly from the Tank. They breathed a sigh of relief when he gave them thumbs up. They all rushed, the doctor held them back with a hand gesture, though. They needed to wait until they got him to a room. The nurses helped put Luke onto a repulsor bed.

Leia ran up as close as she could. "Luke." She said, on the verge of tears. "Luke."

The nurses smiled sympathetically. "We'll hurry, so you can spend time with your friend. After all, he is only out of the Tank for a couple of hours."

Leia smiled back, as best she could, she appreciated the gesture. Leia, Raque, and Sophwa ran behind the repulsor bed, making sure to be a distance behind. Then, finally, they reached the room where the nurses where putting Luke. The group ran inside. Raque started talking to Luke in Tatooinian, telling him all the gossip, Sophwa stood a little behind the bed with a look of complete grief on his face, and Leia sat beside the bed, stroking Luke's hair. "Luke." She whispered, "Luke, please." Leia felt a tear roll down her face and onto Luke's. She felt horrified realizing there were others in the room, Leia Organa never cried in front of anyone but her brother, if she could help it.

Sophwa walked over to Leia, and gently put her head on Luke's chest. "Cry it is all right. If you want cry on Sacre, so he'll know how much we need him."

Leia ended up sobbing, facedown on Luke's chest. She knew no one else could see her.

Surprisingly, it was Sophwa who remembered the others, a few minutes later. He called Lisa. "Hey, Lis. They took Sacre out of the Bacta you know to avoid overexposure. He is only out for a couple of hours." He said, in Tatooinian.

"Okay, I will be there. Sophwa, are Leia, and Raque there."

"Yes."

"All right, I will call General Solo, Mon Mothma and Admiral Ackbar."

"Over and out."

"Over and out."

Sophwa went over to Luke and took his hand. "On the oath of friendship, I need you, buddy." He said, in Tatooinian.

Han, Lisa, Mon Mothma, Admiral Ackbar, and Chewie, who had been crashing for a few hours, came quickly. "How is he." Han asked.

"Well, the doctor said he might come unconscious in a few." Raque replied, leaving out the likely…. And worse scenario, he may just die.

"Ah."

Han went to Leia, picked up his hand to comfort her, then realized how badly that gesture could backfire if she was in a bad mood and put his hand down at his side again. "Hey, kid." Han said, in an even voice, "Come on, you have had enough nap time. I know everyone was working you real hard, but that is no reason to sleep for this long."

Luke naturally didn't answer. "Hey Sacre, listen… the kiddiewinks wanted me to give you this, I will put it by your bedside." Lisa said, taking a big box out.

Leia picked up her head a few minutes later, and just stroked Luke's hair. "Come on."

A few minutes later Luke came unconscious. "L-L-Leia?"

Leia felt tears of happiness run down her face. "Oh, Luke." She said giving him a big hug.

Luke tried to return the hug, but he couldn't move his arms. Leia sensed his effort, and his failure. "It's okay, Luke, don't exert yourself, you still have quite a few Bacta Treatments left."

Luke smiled to the best of his ability, which wasn't much, at his sister. "Sophwa?" He asked, looking past Leia now, though she was still holding him.

Sophwa gave Luke a teary grin, "Yea, buddy. Nice to see you awake again." He looked away, "I wasn't sure if I'd ever see that again. I wasn't sure if another one of my close buds was going to die and leave me."

"Sophwa, you should know to never give up on me."

Sophwa laughed. He walked over to Luke and squeezed his hand; "I don't think there is any use in my pleading for you not to get yourself into trouble."

Luke laughed wryly, though his laugh sounded like the voice of a 900 yr old Jedi Master, "Trouble has a way of finding me."

"That is for sure." Han said, rolling his eyes.

"Hi, Han."

"Kid, you through napping."

"Very funny."

"No, I am serious." Han said, with a serious look on his face, "I mean, you almost convinced Leia, over there, that you were dead."

Luke knew what Han meant to say was that he had thought Luke was dead. Then he saw Raque. "Hey, Raque."

"Kid, I challenge you to a race."

"Sure, once I my hands start working again."

Raque beamed, "Now, you can't die, 'cause if you do it will look like you died to get out of this race."

Leia swirled around at that. "Raque! Luke ISN'T going to die. Stop saying that."

"Leia.…"

"No!" Leia burst, "Listen, Luke, you don't realize…. Why do you want to die."

Luke used all of his strength and pulled his sister closer to him. "Leia, I don't want to die, I am going to use all my strength to stay here, and take care of you." After this, Luke'd used all of his strength and ended up gasping against his bed, and his head started turning purple because of the lack of oxygen.

Leia propped his head up and opened his trachea so extra air could go inside his throat. "I hope so, or I am never going to forgive you." Leia whispered to him.

A few minutes later when his color was normal and his breathing had straightened out. "Jedi Skywalker, it is nice to see you awake again. Let me convey my personal hope for your speedy recovery." Mon Mothma said.

"Thank you."

Admiral Ackbar and Chewie also conveyed their wishes for his speedy recovery.

"Thank you." Luke said, trying to smile at them.  
"Jedi Skywalker, I must beg you to rest or your condition will become worse." A medical droid said.

"It is right, sleep. We will all be here for you when you awaken." Sophwa said to Luke.

Leia also nodded encouragingly at him, as did everyone else in the room. Leia put her hand under his head and helped him sleep. He fell asleep. "Oh, by the force what a relief it is, to have Luke feeling at least a little better." Leia said, breathing a GREAT sigh of relief.

"Agreed." Lisa said.

Leia stayed by Luke's bedside. She sat in a chair that was close to him, and when he awoke 3 hours later, Leia's face was the first thing he saw. "Water." She asked.

Luke realized he _was_ thirsty. "Yea."

Leia filled a glass, she didn't give it to him instead she helped him drink it. "Feel better." She asked.

Luke didn't know what to say, he didn't, but that wasn't a thing to say to his sister when she was already scared to death for him.  
But Leia sensed the reason of his silence, her face darkened a shade and Luke saw that though she tried to hide it her lips trembled. "Leia." He said, "Come here."

Leia put her ear close to Luke's mouth. "Leia, don't worry, whatever will happen will happen as per the force's plan."

Leia was very upset by this time. "I don't care about the Force's plan! I just want my brother."

"And I will try my hardest to stay with you, here, alive."

But that was the last sentence Luke could say, his internal organs were damaged SOOOO much that after that sentence his lungs started wierding out again and his face turned a bright purple, then blue. "Doctor." Leia screamed.

The doctor came running in. "Code Blue!" He said to the Medical Droid, "Get me a knockout injection, and knock out Jedi Skywalker and put him on Synthetic air."

The Medical Droid went at double speed and did the thing. "What did you do." Sophwa asked, anxiously.

"See, he needed oxygen and he couldn't use extra so we knocked him out so half the regular oxygen was needed and then we put him on Synthetic air, which is easier to process."

"What are his chances." Han asked.

The doctor hesitated, "You know… with this new ailment…. Not the best." He paused, but he knew he had to tell the whole truth. "In fact, unless the Bacta and his Jedi senses do a miracle, I'd put it at a 5% survival rate."

All the blood rushed from Leia's face. Han ran over and grabbed her as she fainted. "Help her into a chair." The doctor instructed.

Han led Leia to a chair. "Leia." He asked, stroking her cheek, "Leia, wake up."

But Leia didn't awaken. "Oh no." Lisa said slowly.

Han looked and saw that Sophwa and Raque had also fainted. Lisa ran to her husband's side. She stroked his hair, her lip trembling. Would this nightmare never end, Han wondered, people falling, people ailing.

Lisa got Raque back to consciousness, and it took Raque a few more minutes to get Sophwa back, but he came back. They all tried to get Leia back to consciousness, but their efforts were in vain. "Doctor," Han asked, turning to him, an hour of efforts later. "What happened."

"Well, I am honestly perplexed, it looked like a normal fainting spell from shocking information, but she'd be over that by now." He said.

Han shared a grim look with Lisa that meant some force thing was up, and in that second he realized with a jolt that Lisa knew about Luke and Leia's biology. She sensed that he'd figured it out, and she nodded to him briskly. I'll explain it later, she mouthed to him, voice sensors.

Han stayed at Leia's side all through the night, riling her and trying to get her to consciousness, but she stayed unmoved.

Lisa had dragged, literally, Raque and Sophwa to Han's apartment so they could sleep.

At the crack of dawn every one assembled at the hospital again. "Han, you need some breakfast." Lisa said. " Come on, or I'll drag you out." She warned.

Han knew she was serious. He got up and left with Lisa. Sophwa sat down next to Leia and tried something Han hadn't, reason. "Leia, listen, you are making things worse, not better. Luke needs your spirit. Come on, pull out of it."

Leia, from the depths of her mind heard him. "Luke." She said.

"Yes, come on, pull out of it." Sophwa said.

It took Leia an hour but she pulled out of it. Han came back 10 minutes later. "Oh, my gosh, Leia, you gave me a scare." Han said, pulling Leia into his arms.

Leia pulled out of his arms almost immediately. She ran to Luke's Bacta Tank. She used her strength to help Luke. She had had enough of waiting for the Bacta alone. Using her strength she pulled Luke closer to life.

But in doing this Leia was using up her strength and Han noticed she was getting weary. He went up to her, and put an arm around her. "Hey, your worshipfulness you need some sleep, let Bacta do the work for awhile."

"The Bacta hasn't worked so far."

"It has been working, Councilor, it is just that the Jedi's wounds are very intense. Give it more time." The doctor said, entering.

Leia founds tears coming to her eyes so she hastily turned away. Leia had had enough of waiting, she now wanted only to see her brother standing on his two feet and healthy.

Han slung an arm around Leia's shoulder. "Hey…. Leia, lets get you to your quarters." He said, seriously.

Leia looked into his brown eyes. "Han, do I have your solemn oath you will call me if something changes."

Han lifted his right hand. "I, Han Solo, give you a solemn oath on my love for you that if something changes in the condition of Luke Skywalker and I hear about it I shall call Leia Organa."

Leia laughed, Han was being so dramatic. She appreciated it, though, him not mocking her concern and being serious. Han led Leia to her apartment and stayed outside until she fell asleep.

The doctor had been right, the Bacta had been taking effect and now with Leia's additional help Luke was a lot better than a few hours ago. As Leia fell asleep, she kept her mental call to Luke's spirit up, and Luke's spirit leaned closer and closer to his sister's mental cry…

Leia awoke 14 hours later to the happy cries of Raque, Han, Sophwa, Chewie, and Lisa. "What happened." She asked.

"The doctor said that the kid was finally feeling a whole lot better… and he only needs one more day in the Tank." Han said.

When Leia reflected on it, one day in a Bacta Tank was a lot and only used for severe treatments, but in this circumstance it was good news because they knew at last that he'd be able to get out of it.

Leia felt herself giving Han a huge hug for the news he had just given her. "He… he is going to be all right?"

"Yes! He is going to need some specialized care for awhile afterwards, but the doctor has measured his response to the Bacta and he will be fine." Sophwa said.

The next day came, and Leia awoke early, excited that that was the day Luke was coming out of the Bacta Tank. She ran to the kitchen and programmed the food processors to make all of Luke's favorite foods. She accidentally made so much noise that it woke up everyone in the apartment, everyone had decided to sleep there. "Hey, Leia, what is the matter." A sleepy Han Solo said.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Leia said, guiltily.

"No, what are you doing." He asked.

"Just getting the apartment ready for when Luke comes back."

Han was instantly alert; she wasn't going to like what he had to say. "Leia," he said cautiously, "who said Luke was coming home."

Leia's spirits crashed. "You did, yesterday."

"No, his bacta treatment is done today, the doctor doesn't know if he will be able to come home or not."

Leia silently went to her room, all her spirits crashed, while Han cursed himself for being so blunt.

Leia flung herself on her bed and wept. She wept with all her heart. She though she'd see her brother on her feet today, and now she finds out that she might not. Luuuukkkkkeeeeee, she called to her brother, Luuuuuukeeee.

From his bacta tank, a conscious Luke Skywalker hears his sister's call and he calls back, weakly, but calls back, Leia, I am here, I shall be fine, I love you. That short message, that normally wouldn't have taken anything out of him, drains Luke's energy, and he falls, tired.

Leia felt the weak call. Thank you, she said gratefully, thank you. She knew that the mental touch was a sign that Luke would be fine. But she didn't feel his energy drain after the call…

In the meantime Lisa entered Leia's room, she stroked Leia's hair. "Leia, don't give up hope. You will at least see him if nothing else. You need to be strong, Leia. Strength is your best weapon."

"But I wanted to see him on his two feet. I wanted to be able to be the soft one, and him the invincible Luke Skywalker again." Leia said.

Lisa smiled sympathetically. "That will happen sometime, I am SURE of it."

"It had better or I…. I don't know what I'll do."

"Keep hoping. Keep faith."

Leia nodded. Lisa just sat there with Leia until Leia dozed off. When Leia dozed off Lisa got up quietly and went outside. "Raque," Lisa asked, going up to her husband, "have you called the med. center."

"Yes, Luke comes out of the Bacta Tank in 20 minutes."

"Now comes a hard decision, do we awake Leia to see her brother out of the tank, or do we let her sleep." Han said his mind, as usual, thinking on a one-track level of only Leia.

Lisa, Raque, and Chewie all looked at the floor thinking, but Sophwa stepped in with a wise solution. "Wait and see how things play out. Don't worry yourself about it now."

"Good idea." Lisa said, looking at Sophwa.

Chewie also agreed, as did Raque but Han took a little while longer to convince. "Yeah, ok." He said a minute later, grudgingly.

In her room Leia felt tremors from the Force and she awoke immediately. Unlike previous ones, however, these tremors were pleasant. Leia was happy, she could tell, somehow, that the tremors meant that Luke would be released from Bacta very soon. Plus, she also read in them a very good chance that Luke'd survive. She had also read that he would need specialized care for him to survive, but she dismissed that, I mean, she was his sister, and he'd done so much more for her, and she could do the same. Her brother was dearer to her than almost anything else. Leia exited her room.

"So, lets go to the Med. Center and check out what is happening-." Raque suggested.

"Good idea." Leia said, not realizing she'd interrupted him.

Everyone turned and stared; they hadn't realized Leia was up. "Glad you like it." Raque said, a little shakily. He was glad she'd interrupted him, because the thing he'd been about to say was, before Leia gets up.

They rushed to the Med. Center and were relieved when the doctor smiled at them. "Jedi Skywalker is conscious and doing much better. Forgive us, we decided to take him out of the Bacta a little early and didn't contact you."

"Doctor, as long as he's okay, I don't care." Leia said, with tears in her eyes.

"What room is he in." Leia asked.

"Room 220."

The group ran to the room. The doctor watched them go, he felt like wretch not giving them the whole report, yes the Jedi was doing much better, but still probably had fatal diseases. The doctor had just wanted to give them something happy to take with them when they met their best friend.

"LUUUUUUKE. Oh Luke." Leia cried when she saw him.

"Leia." Luke asked, craning his head to try to see her.

"Who else." Leia said, sprinting to his bedside, she placed her face on her brother's chest. "Luke, I never thought I'd see you awake again."

Luke used some of his energy to lift his hand and put it on his sister's back. "I love you, Leia." He whispered to her quietly.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

"Hey, buddy." Raque said to Luke.

"Hey, Raque." Luke whispered.

Leia looked at Luke, worried. She could tell Luke was whispering out of exhaustion. "Hey, Luke, you look like you need some rest." Leia said.

"I am okay, just stay." Luke said, shaking his head.

Sophwa realized what was happening. "Hey, buddy, we'll be here anyway. Get some sleep."

"Will you stay?" Luke asked, his face looking child-like and pleading.

"Count on it." Sophwa said.

Leia took one of Luke's hands and Sophwa took the other. Raque sat by Luke's head and Han, Chewie and Lisa just stood at the foot of the bed. Luke fell asleep under the loving gaze of his sister and best friends.

Luke awoke twice in coughing fits; each time one of the friends massaged his chest until his breathing was under control again. 3 hours later they had to wake Luke up, though, because the doctor wanted to examine him. "All right, ladies and gentlemen, I will have to ask you all to wait outside in the waiting room while I check out how this patient is doing." The doctor said.

"We'll be right outside." Leia said, kissing her brother's forehead, as she exited.

"All right, Jedi Skywalker, our readings indicate you are in worse condition then you are letting on." The doctor said, without preamble to Luke.

"Well, I didn't want them to worry." Luke said, though it took him a few minutes, it had taken all his strength to look as normal as he had, though he had regained SOME energy by sleeping.

"Yes." The doctor sighed, "Well, our scanners readings indicate that you have a long recuperation ahead of you and I don't think you could maintain the illusion for long."

"How long?"

The doctor sighed, he could tell this young man had seen what he was trying to say, but was being stubborn. "Jedi Skywalker, no offense meant, but I have been in this profession a long time, and I have seen people make the same decision you have, not to tell their families their real condition. It is a waste of time, when you have people who really truly love you, as I know you do, they will see through it and end up being mad at you for a reasonable reason, that you kept something so big from them. Plus, it makes it harder for them to get the care they need, because people in your condition aren't up to taking care of themselves as well as necessary, and if people are oblivious to the fact that you need care, they can't give you the care. Plus if, Force forbid, you pass on, they end up feeling hurt and VERY angry. Sometimes they even take it out on the old doctor"

Luke sighed; he knew the doctor had a point, he could see Leia and especially Raque getting VERY angry and he didn't want Leia venturing close to the dark side. "All right, all right, can you tell them, though? I think I need another nap." Luke stuttered, as a coughing fit came on again.

"You made the right decision, Jedi Skywalker." The doctor said, getting up. "I am going to have the medical droids dispense some medicine Intravenously for that cough and your general conditions, one of which is called Skitsondren, meaning the Imperials got you good, they got your heart to skip beats, which is dangerous and potentially fatal. The other is Renndensitis, which is when your lungs sometimes collapse, needles to say this is also dangerous and potentially fatal. Plus, they weakened your skeletal structure. The Bacta cured some of the weak skeletal structure. But for Renndensitis and Skitsondren you'll have to stay in bed for a long time, and absolutely NO physical exercising or mental exertion until I say so."

Luke felt like using some of the most vile curses he knew, NO physical exercising, or mental exertion. He was going to die of boredom. "Get some sleep." The doctor patted his arm, "Or I'll have to ask the med. droids to give you some sleeping pills as well."

Luke hated sleeping pills so he immediately calmed himself so he could sleep. The doctor felt like laughing, sometimes older people were so like kids, the moment he'd mentioned NO physical or mental stuff he'd seen Luke tense. Plus, the threat with the sleeping pill? It'd worked, the doctor hadn't expected it to. He immediately sobered though, he thought of the news he had to deliver. He had to deliver the news that the beloved Luke Skywalker might die. He knew newsvids would ask him, and it was his policy that family and friends know first so he went by a secret corridor to the waiting room.

"Doctor." Leia rushed over when she saw the doctor entering. "Luke was faking his good condition wasn't he?"

The doctor's heart squeezed to see her pain-filled red-rimmed eyes, he wished he had information that would alleviate the pain, but he knew his information would only make it worse. "Yes," he said, his voice heavy with regret, "he is in pretty bad condition. He has 2 diseases which are potentially fatal."

Leia, Raque, and Sophwa looked like they were going to faint. Leia and Sophwa actually did, and Han caught Leia and Lisa caught Sophwa. "I thought you said he was in much better condition." Han said to the doctor.

"He is doing in much better condition than when he was in the bacta tank, when he was in their he was on the verge of death, now he is farther." The doctor sighed, he had lied and he knew it. "Listen, yes I had lied then. I just saw all of you and I couldn't bear to add more misery to the reunion, I wanted to give you a little time when you weren't worried about your friend dying."

Lisa was going to snap at the doctor, but she realized his intentions had been sterling and she realized his conscience was killing him. "We know you meant well." She said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Doctor, is there anything we can do to help?" Raque asked, shaking. He had already seen too many friends die. His sister had died, one of his other best friends, Biggs, had died. He didn't want Luke to die.

"Yes, give him all the love, support, and care you can. He is going to need a lot of care. We are going to have to put him on bed rest for a long time."

"We can do that, doctor." Leia promised, "He will have the best care."

"Well, there is only so much a Med. Center can do, than it is up to you. I know that is putting an awful lot of pressure on your shoulders but…"

"Doctor, what kind of friends do you think we are? We can handle it." Han said.

The doctor cracked a smile, "And I never doubted that for a moment."

"Well, I must go now, there are others that require my attention." The doctor gave them all a good-luck smile and walked off.

"I'd better call Tatooine and give them the news." Lisa said, with a worried look at Raque and Sophwa, both of whom were looking murderous and at the same time worried.

"Yeah, you had better." Han said quietly.

Chewie growl-barked something. "Good idea, Chewie!" Han said.

"What did he say." Lisa asked.

"He suggested that Leia, Raque, and Sophwa get some rest, they look like they need it. I agree."

"I agree as well." Lisa said quickly, this solved her problem.

"I don't!" Leia said, "What if Luke needs us."

Han sighed, he felt tempted to tell Leia that the kid was fully capable of taking care of himself, which he was. But Han knew that'd just make it worse. "You can rest in Luke's room."

"All right." Leia said reluctantly, sharing looks with Raque and Sophwa.

Leia, Raque, and Sophwa went to Luke's room. They found Luke sleeping. They all claimed a couch (Luke had a big room, because the doctor had known that he'd have a lot of friends visiting.) and fell asleep.

Leia awoke when she felt Luke awake. "Leia," Luke sighed, "go to sleep." He said through the Force.

"Look who is talking." Leia snapped through the Force

"Listen, I'll make a deal, I will fall asleep again if you will as well."

"You have yourself a deal."

Then the Skywalker twins both fell asleep in order so that the other would sleep. The next person who awoke was Raque. Raque awoke and checked on Luke to find him sound asleep. "Good." Raque thought. "Luke needs sleep."

Raque checked all the meters and gauges next to Luke's bed. He was a pretty good hand at reading them. He shook his head the information wasn't good. But then, Raque thought, this is Sacre you are talking about. He gets hurt like this all the time. Even Raque knew he was just trying to console himself. Raque then just knelt by the bed. A few moments later Leia and Luke woke up, they had sensed his presence. "Raque?" Luke asked.

"Just sleep, buddy. I am here." Raque said soothingly.

"Why is everyone trying to make me sleep?" Luke asked.

"Because you need the rest." Leia answered.

"And all of you don't." Luke asked.

"Listen, we need less sleep than you do at this point." Raque said.

"Sleep, or I will make you." Leia ordered through the Force.

Luke knew that at this point he'd be too weak to resist if Leia DID come into his mind at try to make him sleep.

"Fine." He surrendered out loud.

Raque looked at the two of them strangely, but he left the subject without talking about it. You don't want to know, Raque told himself.

Luke fell asleep. Leia ran her fingers through his hair. Raque saw tears in her eyes though she was trying to hide them. "Are you okay." Raque asked quietly, not having experience with Leia he didn't realize that was the wrong thing to ask.

"Of course." Leia snapped.

Then Raque realized his mistake. "Easy, Leia." He said quietly, "I am not, nor is anyone else here going to kill, hurt, or manipulate you for having some emotions. Especially when one of your best friends is hurt."

Leia's lower lip was trembling, but she turned away from Raque. Luke awoke again. "What will it take to get you to stay asleep." Leia snapped at him.

"I will sleep when you all are happy."

"We will only be happy when YOU are feeling better." Leia snapped.

Luke took in the situation at a glance. He used up some of his strength, lifted his hand, and gently put Leia's head on his chest. He stroked her head, and felt her tears soak his shirt. "Don't leave me." She told him, through the force.

"I will try my hardest not to." Luke said, through the Force, not adding the obvious philosophical answer, knowing Leia wouldn't have the patience for it right now.

A few minutes later, with Leia still crying on his chest, Luke fell asleep. He really was tired, and everything had just drained his energy more. Raque sat back; he decided that until he had more experience dealing with Leia, he wouldn't say anything but neutral topics. He wanted to make things better, not worse. A little while later, Leia also fell asleep, her head still buried on her brother's chest.

Raque also fell asleep, gradually; the gauge readings were still on his mind. They all slept very well, and continued sleeping until morning. Han, who hadn't woken up all night woke up first. He checked on Luke. "Good." He told himself, "The Kid finally decided to be smart and sleep. I'll go get everyone some breakfast. Leia is going to need energy, and she'll only eat if everyone does." Then he amended it, "Everyone is going to energy."

Han left quietly; he went to a Deli and picked up Leia's favorite sandwich and some other ones.

In the meantime Lisa, who also hadn't woken up all night, awoke. Her first instinct was to look to see where Raque was. She knew how crazy he went when his closest friends were hurt. Then when she saw, with great relief, that he was asleep she went to Luke. She could see that he wasn't feeling a whole lot better, but he was hanging on and feeling a LITTLE better, which is something, right?

Luke woke up a little while later. "Li-lisa?"

"Yea, Luke, I am here. Don't worry just relax. Just relax." Lisa said, going to Luke's side and grasping his hand.

Leia woke up when she felt Luke's presence awaken. "Luke!" She cried, she lifted her head, "You are awake. How are you feeling."

"Better." Luke offered.

Leia laughed a dry laugh. "That is something, but given the condition you are in………. it isn't much."

Then Han came back. "Breakfast, anyone."

"Thanks, Han." Lisa said, gratefully.

Lisa gently woke Raque and Sophwa up. "Luke!" They cried.

"Why is everyone treating me like I am going to croak any second." Luke asked.

"Because you scared us." Leia said, her lip trembling, but she controlled it as best as she could, "We… I was so used to seeing you my invincible friend, and seeing you hurt like this…. Unnerved me, to say the least."

Luke hugged his sister through The Force.

About a week later at Han's apartment the communicator rang. Lisa, who was the only one in the apartment decided to get it. "Hello, Han Solo's apartment, Lisa speaking."

"Hello, Lisa, this is the doctor from the Med. Center."

Lisa tensed immediately. "What is it, is Luke okay." She said, her voice unconsciously showing her tension.

"Yes. In fact, I am calling with good news. You can bring Jedi Skywalker home now. I will explain the details of his medical schedule when you get here."

Lisa prayed for a long while, thanking the force and everything else for this news. "All right, when can I come pick him up."

"We'd like to do some last minute tests, and have his medicine ready for you to pick up when you arrive, so 4 hours."

"Will do."

They closed the comm. connection. Lisa knew Leia, Raque, Sophwa, Han, and Chewie would never forgive her if she didn't call them with the news. She called them in that order. She dialed Leia's emergency number because she was in a council meeting and that was the only number she could be reached at. "Hello." Leia asked, tense.

But Leia had been tense the entire time since this had begun. Lisa knew not to take it personally; Leia was just devoted to her brother. Yes, Lisa knew about Leia and Luke's biology, Luke had told Raque, Lisa, and Sophwa. Han knew Lisa knew, they'd gone through that at the Med. Center, but they hadn't discussed it for the fear that there might be voice sensors aimed at Coruscant.  
There was an additional reason Leia was tense, the media had been following this story for a long time. And it seemed that they'd appear RIGHT as Leia'd gotten Luke's condition out of her mind and had started to work. Lisa sighed; glad that she was there to field at least some of the calls. "Hey, Leia, it is me."

Leia immediately perked up, "Is there news. Please say it is good."

"Yes, there is good news. Luke can come home. We need to pick him up in 4 hours from the medical center. When we get there the doctor is going to tell us all we need to know about his medical stuff."

Leia was delighted, as expected, "YEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She said, trying to restrain herself because she was in a council meeting, and the other councilors had no clue what was going on. "All right, I think if I tell Mon Mothma the news she may just close the meeting early. Anyhow, I will excuse myself otherwise, I need to get the apartment ready, and his stuff made. Talk to you later."

"Back at you." Lisa said, smiling. Right, Leia get out of council early. She'd believe it when it happened. Well, maybe it would be early by Leia's standards, which was late by the rest of the galaxies. See, forming a new functional government was HARD, to say the least.

Next Lisa called Raque. "Honey, it is I… I just got a call from the doctor. Luke can come home in 4 hrs. We need to pick him up."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." Raque cried. "YEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS. Thank the Force."

"All right honey, just don't forget and loose yourself in a game of Sabbac with General Solo. I am glad you two are having fun going through all the seedy places on Coruscant, but that doesn't mean you forget about this."

"Lisa, you think so less of me. I could never forget this."

"Whatever, honey, I seem to remember you almost forget to come when I was due to deliver the Kiddiewinks, BOTH times."

Raque sighed, was she ever going to forget that? "It was a while ago."

"Honey, I got to go, too many people to call. I love you."

"I love you too."

They closed the connection. She decided to call General Solo even though Raque had most likely already passed on the news just for good measure. She called him. "Hey, Lisa, thanks for the gesture, but I already heard." Han said.

Lisa smiled at him. "I guessed that Raque had probably told you, but I didn't want you to feel snubbed so I called."

"Thanks."

They closed the connection. Lisa called Sophwa. Lisa sighed when she looked at his face, because it showed that he was drunk again. Sophwa and drinking……… Sophwa always drank when he was upset, and lately that had been a lot, with Luke in the med. center and everything. In fact, the only time he was sober is when he was with Luke. Unfortunately, the Med. Center had VERY limited visiting hours.

"Sophwa, we need to pick Luke up from the hospital in 4 hours."

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS." Sophwa cried, the message breaking through his drunkenness. "I will be back, and we can arrange a GREAT surprise for Luke."

Lisa sighed, happy, for both reasons, that Luke was coming home, AND that Sophwa was sounding MUCH better.

Lisa then called Tatooine. The reaction on Tatooine was monumental. Binns and Liekiu were bringing Ferme, and the kiddiewinks. By the time Lisa was off the communicator Han, Raque, and Sophwa were home.

"Oh my gosh, I am SOOOOOOOO HAPPY." Han said, showing an uncharacteristic amount of emotion.

"Hey, where is Leia, did you tell her? I expected her to be the first one home, and rocking this entire place with Welcome Home banners, and food." Raque said.

Han punched Raque on the shoulder for teasing Leia. "Don't mess with Leia." He growled.

Lisa sighed, Raque was sooooo prone to insult people, or touch there weak spots, unintentionally, with his jokes. "Han, Raque didn't mean to insult Leia, he was teasing. And yes, I called Leia. She was in a council meeting and said she'd try to be out as soon as she could."

A little while later Leia returned. Everyone looked at her, surprised. "When I told Mon Mothma the news she, like I had expected, closed the session after some closing arguments about what we were discussing. When Luke gets back are we all moving to his apartment, my apartment, or is Luke staying here?"

"Leia, your apartment is bigger, and we will need to have a whole bedroom for him, plus I am assuming more people are coming from Tatooine. Plus, Luke is going to have visitors." Han said.

"You are right, so let's move everyone to my apartment and set everything up." Leia said.

They all raced over to Leia's apartment. Leia had four guest bedrooms in addition to her own. She gave the one closest to hers to Luke. Then she put Raque and Lisa in the one to his right, then the one to its right to Sophwa and Binns (he was coming down soon, Lisa told them), the next one to Han and Chewie. Everyone else would have to use to couches, or sleep in one of the other bedrooms that were occupied. While everyone set up their bedroom Leia ran to the kitchen and programmed Luke's favorite foods in the food processor. She knew from experience that after Imperial Torture you didn't feel like eating, but eating was a necessity. She hadn't had the luxury of eating her favorite foods, but Luke did and she wanted the best for her brother.

Leia then made sure the room she had picked for Luke's was JUST how her twin would like it. "Perfect!" She sighed an hour later.

"Yeah, it is." Han said, coming in, and giving Leia a hug from behind.

Leia squealed as Han lifted her up and twirled her around. "Han!" She screamed.

"SO, the same lady who was on the 1st death star, and who commandeered so many missions is afraid when she is being spun by the man she loves." Han joked.

"Who said I love you?" Leia teased.

"I don't know, maybe you did?" Han teased back.

"When?"

"I don't know, maybe on Bespin, maybe on Endor, maybe on Bakura… "

"Whom do you love." Lisa asked, leaning on the door.

"A snobby, GORGEOUS, princess." Han said.

"Leia isn't snobby." The younger of the kiddiewinks said, unhappily, "I thought you were in love with Leia? You'd have made such a cute couple."

"He is right, I am not snobby, so tell me the name of this woman so I can warn her about you." Leia said calmly.

"It IS you princess. You are snobby…. Sometimes." He said.

"You love me." Leia asked.

"Uh…. Wasn't it known?" Han asked.

"I love you too, nerf herder." Leia said, taking Han in her arms.

Leia pulled out of the embrace a moment later. "Hey, let's get to the med. center."

They all raced there. "Welcome." The doctor told them, "Here please come to my office."

They walked inside. "Can I go see Luke first?" Leia asked, wanting very badly to see her brother.

"Sorry, but you must hear the medical regime I am assigning Jedi Skywalker to so you can help him adjust." The doctor said, then he went on to explain it, trying to be brief and not notice Leia's fidgeting.

"Got it, doctor." Leia said, using all of her diplomatic training not to show her impatience. "May we go to see Luke now?"

"Sure." The doctor said, trying not to laugh. "Where should I have the delivery droid drop all the medicines?"

"My apartment."

Leia was the first person out of the doctor's office, but had competition in being the first to reach Luke's room, Sophwa and Raque were also anxious to see there friend, but in the end, with her head start Leia was the first. "Luke, are you up?" Leia asked.

"Yes." A weak Luke Skywalker answered.

"We are here to take you home, okay?" Leia said.

"I can finally leave this place." Luke asked.

"Yes. The doctor explained your medical regime to you, right?"

"Yes."

"And you are sticking to it. You hear me?" Lisa, forever the one who took charge, said.

"Loud and clear, Lis."

"Good."

Raque mouthed, bossy women, to Luke, who just grinned. Lisa had been the 'mothering' one in the group for as long as Luke could remember. It had been Lisa who had pulled the group out of the dumps when Raque's sister, Bria, had died. She had also done countless other 'mothering things'.

Chewbacca growl-barked. "Chewie said that he can carry you to the hover car." Han translated.

"Thank you." Luke said.

Chewie gently slung Luke over his shoulder, and Leia grabbed one of Luke's hands, and Sophwa grabbed the other.

Raque and Lisa helped Luke into the Hover car. Luke fell asleep on the short ride to the Palace. Leia smiled at her sleeping brother. She stroked his hair lovingly, but gently so he wouldn't wake up.

When they reached the Palace Luke awoke. Everyone knew enough not to baby him to the point of carrying him out of the hover car, but they knew he'd 'feel' them watching him tensely. Everyone breathed easier when he got out of the hover car safely. Leia grabbed one of his hands, and Raque grabbed the other. Leia could tell that the small journey from the hover car to Leia's apartment tired Luke out. "Luke, you need a nap."

"No, I don't." He said, stubbornly.

"Sacre! Leia is right." Lisa said.

"No she isn't." Luke said, stubbornly. "I want to spend time with you all."

"Listen," Sophwa intervened, "Luke, why don't you lie down and we will all talk you from there. Isn't that a good compromise?"

"All right." Leia , Luke, and Lisa said.

Luke lay down, and sure enough after 10 minutes he was fighting yawns.

Leia used some of her force abilities to put Luke to sleep.

She smiled gently and stroked his hair when he finally did. "Leia, now it is time for you to sleep." Han said.

"All right." Leia said, seeing there was no way she could argue without looking like a hypocrite.

Leia went to bed, but was woken up by Luke's coughing. Leia ran to his room, opened the door. She found Raque already sitting there by his bedside. "Luke." Leia said, her voice filled with pain.

Luke tried to smile at his sister. "It'll be ok." He whispered, "The Force……"

Leia just stroked his hair. She poured him a glass of water. "Love you." She whispered.

Raque. "Buddy, please…."

Leia turned on Raque, "He will be fine!"

Leia gave Luke a dose of bacta and with it a dose of love. Luke's coughing slowed down, then as the bacta took effect, stopped completely. Unfortunately, Bacta also made the patient unconscious for a while.

"Raque, Han, put this bacta on Luke's entire body." Lisa ordered. "Leia, come with me. We will make Luke some Kaffe."

Everyone did as Lisa said. Leia went with Lisa, and Raque and Han put the bacta all over

"There." Lisa said, with satisfaction. "This recipe should soothe Luke's internal organs."

"And these crope's, should energize Luke." Leia said, with the same note of satisfaction.

Leia and Lisa took in an entire tray of the things to Luke's room. When they got there they found Luke had fallen asleep and the guys had gone out for a little while. They giggled. "Should we wake Luke?" Lisa asked.

"We have too, the crope's and kaffe will get cold. And they should make him feel better." Leia said, noting that Luke was coughing while sleeping, though less.

"Luke, Lukie." Lisa said, shaking him slightly. "Wormy, Lukie, wookie, satooki."

"Allow me." Leia said.

"Luke, wake up." She said.

Luke awoke with a start.

He smiled sheepishly at Lisa's frown. He knew what had happened. He didn't tell Lisa that Leia had cheated. She had used The Force to get Luke up. Luke knew that Leia had just wanted to feel special. ***Leia, sister dear, you are special no matter what.***

Leia blushed. ***I guess I just wanted to… I dunno. I was jealous. I am your sister, I should know you better then anyone, but Lisa knows you better and that made me angry. Don't give me the dark side lecture.***

"Well, Luke, we woke you up so you could have this kaffe and crope we made. It should make you feel better, a lot better if we are good caretakers." Lisa said.

Leia and Lisa sat at the edge of Luke's bed. Leia went first, feeding Luke her crope. She fed it to him gently and slowly. "I feel better already." Luke lied.

Leia appreciated the thought, but she could tell he was lying. Then Lisa sat next to Luke. She helped him drink the Kaffe. "Thank you, Lisa." Luke said.

"No prob." Lisa said.

After awhile Luke fell asleep again. This time they let him be. "He will heal better asleep." Lisa said, gazing on him fondly.

Han, Raque, and Sophwa came in a little while later. They were carrying the kiddiewinks. "Kiddiewinks!" Lisa cried. "Did you miss your mom?"

Leia glared at Lisa, pointed at Luke and put a finger over her lips. Lisa shrugged, guiltily.

Lisa's younger son leapt into his mom's arms. "Missed you A LOT. Mommy how is Uncle Sacre?"

"He is out of the Bacta Tank, as you can see." Lisa said, avoiding telling her youngest son just how bad shape Luke was in.

"I want a hug too!" Lisa's oldest said.

Lisa laughed. "I can hug both of you at the same time."

Sophwa, who was carrying the older son, let him down.

Ferme, and Taminde were behind Han, Raque, and Sophwa. "Hi, Lis." They said.

"Hello." She said, giving them a smile. Her kids were with her, and so there was only one other thing she wanted, Luke feeling better.

Leia shook hands with everyone. Then Han gave her a hug. "Oooo." The kiddiewinks chorused.

Leia blushed a deep crimson and pulled out of Han's embrace. Han decided that things were best kept light and that the best way to keep things light was to keep teasing Leia. Han kept teasing Leia until Luke woke up coughing again.

Leia raced to her brother's side. "Luke?"

"Leia, I am ok." Luke lied. "It was just a cough. I am fine."

It was too much for Leia. Here Luke was, feeling so bad, yet he was finding time to be the strong one. Leia broke out into tears.

"I am sorry, Leia." Luke said, feeling terrible for being the cause of such great sorrow for his twin.

"It isn't your fault. It is those BLASTED imperial's fault as well as the fault of that DUMB twin of yours for not speaking up." Leia answered amidst sobs.

* **Leia! You aren't dumb and you did the right thing not speaking up.***

***Yes I am*** She sobbed. ***Yes I am***

Luke could tell nothing he could say that would make Leia feel better so he just hugged her.

Then Luke felt a spasm of pain taking him over. He knew that this would be the worst thing for Leia to see so he quickly put himself in a healing trance. It took all of his energy, but he did it.

What Luke didn't realize was that Leia saw his facial expressions. Leia watched with horror as Luke's face twisted in pain. She wanted to cry out, but the horror of it stopped her.

Han saw Leia's face and raced over to her. He put his arms around her. Leia sunk herself in his embrace.

When Luke went silent, and his eyes went glassy Leia got worried, and everyone in the room started forward. Leia examined him with the Force. "I think he is just in a healing trance."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief.

"So does that mean Uncle Sacre is okay?" The kiddiewinks asked in one small voice.

"Yes." Lisa said, and then she added under her breath. "Hopefully."

Leia put her head on her brother's chest and starting crying yet again. This was all too much for her.

"Leia," Han said, gently putting his hands on her shoulders. "Come on. Let's go and leave Luke in peace."

"No!!!!!" Leia cried. "Leave me alone! I want to stay with Luke."

"Leia, come and eat. This Jedi Healing trance is probably a very good thing, because Luke will probably be healed. In fact, I am surprised that we didn't think of putting him in one of these earlier." Sophwa said.

Leia was so surprised that he would talk like that that she listened. Leia got up and went outside and ate some food. Everyone, except Luke, accompanied her.

An hour later they all went back. Chewie growl-barked something.

"I agree buddy." Han said. "Chewie says that Luke looks a lot better then he did an hour ago."

"So it looks like that healing trance is doing a world of good." Leia agreed.

It was two days before Luke came out of his Jedi healing trance. Everyone had taken turns sitting by his bedside so that when he awoke he wouldn't be alone. Artoo-Detoo hadn't left Luke's side. That droid was endlessly loyal to Luke.

It was Han's turn when Luke awoke. "Luke?" A slightly sleepy Han Solo asked.

"Han?" Luke asked.

Han awoke immediately. He had expected it to be another false alarm. "Kid, are you okay?"

"Feeling much better then before I went into this Jedi trance." Luke said, honestly.

Artoo-Detoo started beeping with pleasure. Luke laughed. "It is nice to see you too, Artoo. And it is nice to be missed."

"Speaking of being missed." Han said, "Whom did you miss the most while you were out."

Han gave Luke a cruel grin. He knew that was a question that's answer could get Luke in a whole lot of trouble.

Luke knew that Han was just trying to trap him, so he just sat quietly.

Han realized that Luke had figured out a foolproof way to get out of his trap. "Aw, kid, you are no fun." Han whined.

Luke laughed, his laugh still sounded a little wheezy, though much less wheezy than before. "Aw, Han," Luke teased back. "You are no fun. You gave me such an easy way out of that trap."

Han nodded appreciatively, "Great verbal volleying, kid you are getting good at this stuff."

Luke was touched. "Thanks, Han."

Han decided that he'd better tell Leia, before Leia got furious. But Leia had sensed that Luke was awake and came running in before Han could call her comm. link. "Luke!" Leia cried running to give her brother a big hug.

"Leia." Luke said, hugging her back.

"Uncle Sacre, how are you feeling?" The older kiddiewinks said running in.

"Better." Luke said truthfully. "You?"

"Healthy as a gundark, except that mommy is making me take that ICKY bantha milk."

Luke laughed. "Well, if you want to get strong drink your bantha milk."

"Did you drink bantha milk?"

Luke remembered Aunt Beru practically forcing the stuff down his throat and then Luke himself drinking it because he realized its positives. "Yes. It really does make you strong. I used to hate drinking it but Aunt Beru forced me to, then later when I realized its effects I gulped it down by the Liters."

"Well I am going to drink a lot of it and become strong like Uncle Sacre." He announced. Then he ran from the room yelling. "Mommy, can I have Bantha milk. Uncle Sacre says it will make me strong."

Luke, Leia, and Han laughed. "Luke, you would make a great daddy." Leia said.

Luke shrugged modestly. "Someone else is probably going to have the chance first." He said, teasingly.

Leia slapped him lightly. "Who?" Han asked.

Luke shrugged. "Good answer." Leia said, dryly.

Luke felt a cough coming on, using the force and sheer will power he pushed it down again. "Sacre, ol' buddy, doc is here to see ya." Raque called.

Luke sighed. Leia got up, and gestured for Han to follow her. As they walked out Leia heard Luke murmur. "Here we go again."

The doctor came in and checked Luke over thoroughly. "Well, Jedi Skywalker, I see that the tales about the Jedi aren't exaggerated. Your recovery rate is remarkable."

"Is it good enough that I can stop bed rest?" Luke asked, hopeful.

The doctor shook his head. "Just a little while longer."

Luke sighed. "Thank you, doctor." He said as the doctor got up.

"Just doing my job."

Leia met the doctor at the door. "His progress is remarkable." The doctor said, anticipating Leia's question. "I still want to keep him under bed rest for awhile with the same medicines, but it shouldn't be too long."

Those words were like music to Leia's ears. "Thank the force." She murmured.

"Well, I have to be going." The doctor said.

"Thank you, doctor." Leia said.

"Just doing my job." The doctor said. "Bu I am glad to be able to give you sincere good news."

Leia politely walked with the doctor to the door of her apartment. Lisa had been listening a little ways away. "Well, that is better news at least." Lisa said.

"Yes." Leia said. "Where is Sophwa?"

"Calling Tatooine." Lisa replied.

"Hey, Lisa, could you keep an eye on Luke for awhile? I have a council meeting and Han has a debriefing."

"Of course." Lisa said. "Raque can do babysitting duty for the kids, and I can watch Luke."

"Thanks, well I had go and get ready." Leia said.

Leia first went into Luke's room. "Luke, I have to go to a council meeting."

"Okay."

"Lisa is here taking care of you." Leia said, not realizing she was talking to her brother as if he were 3 years old.

"I am not a little child." Luke said.

Leia blushed, realizing that she had been treating him as if he were a little kid. "I know, I guess I care for you so much that I become overprotective."

"I love you too." Luke said. "And I don't mind you being overprotective as long as you don't overexert yourself in the process."

"Deal." Leia said, bending to give her brother a kiss.

"Now, get moving." Luke said. "You said you have a meeting soon."

Leia ran to her bedroom and got changed. "I am leaving." She called. "The food processors are programmed. Han, don't forget to go to your meeting."

"Yes your worship." Han called back.

"Have fun!" The younger of the kiddiewinks called.

"Thank you." Leia called. "You too."

Leia left the apartment and raced to the council meeting room.

"Now, Luke." Lisa said, entering his room. "I am in charge."

"Yup."

"So what should I do with you."

"Whatever you want." Luke said, cheerfully.

"You are pathetic." Lando called inside. "Hello, Luke."

"Hello, Lando. Did Leia let you in or did you slice the codes for the door?" Luke asked.

"Leia let me in." Lando replied. "How are ya feelin'?"

"Hold it. I don't know who you are and I am in charge here. The polite thing to do is introduce yourself. And by the way, my name is Lisa Naberrie Set, how do you fare?"

"Quiet well thank you. I am Lando Calrissian, by the way." Lando said, taking in Lisa's charms and extending his own.

Luke noticed that his friend was trying to make another conquest. He was about to tell Lando that she was a happily married woman, when Lisa turned to him. "And what I was about to say is that, Luke, it is time for you to have your medicine." Without waiting for an answer Lisa dispensed one of his medicine tubes into his mouth. Lisa held it there as she talked to Lando.

"A pretty woman like yourself shouldn't be sitting here all alone, I shall give you company."

Lisa hid a smile. She could tell this guy had fallen for her looks and didn't see the mark of marriage on her. "Raque, honey." She called, wanting a way to hint to Calrissian that she was married without embarrassing either of them. "Will you get the kids ready for bed and don't forget our wedding anniversary this year."

Lisa saw Lando get the message.

"Honey, how could I forget our anniversary?"

"Just like you forget when the kids were supposed to be born."

"That is old news. Forget it, will ya. I am sorry."

Then Luke's medicine finished dispensing. "Did that help?" Lisa asked.

"I was okay without it, but to satisfy you I will say yes." Luke said. "So, Lando, did anything special bring you to Coruscant."

"I am setting up a new business. I wanted to see if Han would help me, and when I reached here I heard about your condition so I decided to drop by."

"What new business."

Before Lando could answer Lisa cut in. "The doctor has instructed that you are supposed to sleep after you take your medicine, so sleep already."

"Yes ma'am." Luke said, he then fell asleep, or looked it.

Lisa left the room, dimming the lights. Lando followed.

Leia returned from her council meeting late at night. Lisa was waiting. "How was Luke." Leia asked before Lisa could say anything.

"I gave him his medicine and he fell asleep." Lisa said. "Boy, Leia, your friend Lando Calrissian is really something."

"Did he try hitting on you?"

"Yup."

Leia laughed. "And how did you, a married woman, handle it."

"Well, I called out to Raque telling him not to forget our anniversary."

" That was a nice and tactful way of telling Lando that you are married." Leia said. "Do you want to be a diplomat?"

"Thank you, but no." Lisa said rolling her eyes. "I have enough to do as it is. Speaking of diplomacy, how was your meeting."

"Exhausting. Is Han home yet?"

"Yeah, he came back about 3 hours ago. He and Raque are playing Sabbac with Lando."

Leia rolled her eyes. "Sabbac." She said.

"Here, do you want something to eat?"

"Sure." Leia said.

Lisa and Leia ate a quick meal then Leia went to sleep.

The next morning Luke awoke before anyone else did. He snuck out of bed. It hurt to move so much, but he did it anyway. He snuck out of the apartment and jogged around the neighborhood a few times.

Leia woke up 20 minutes after Luke. She went sleepily to Luke's room. "Luke." She said, sleepily.

When she found that he wasn't there he panicked. "Where is Luke?" She yelled.

At once everyone else in the house came into the room. Everyone was anxious.  
"Let's call Admiral Ackbar and Page." Han suggested.

But before they could Luke came inside again. "LUKE SKYWALKER." Leia yelled.

"Yes." He asked, guiltily.

"You worried us to death."

"I left a note on a datapad."

Han looked. "It is here."

"Still, you are not supposed to be up." Leia said.

"That is why I left before anyone else woke up, because I knew you would lecture me. Come on, Lei, my feet were aching for me to be on them." Luke said, pleading with her.

Leia sighed; it was impossible to stay mad at her brother. "All right. I forgive you. Just don't do it ever again."

Luke gave Leia an angelic smile. Leia nursed Luke back to health, with love, care, and help from doctors and the force.

Three weeks later. "Hey, Luke." Leia said, peeping her head into his room. "Are you up?"

"I am now."

"The doctor says you can get back on your feet."

"Finally!" Luke said, throwing off his blankets.

"All right. How we are doing this is simple." Leia said. "Lean on me and walk for a bit."

"Leia!" Luke said. "I can walk fine on my own."

"The doctor is going to be the judge of that." Leia said firmly. "He is coming, and he says until he makes the final judgment you are only walking leaning on someone. And we are sticking to that, all right. That is the final decision."

Luke sighed; he knew there was no way to get Leia to change her decision. "All right." He said, reluctantly.

Luke walked a lap around the apartment without faltering. Boy does it feel good to be on your own two feet, Luke thought.

Then the doctor came, he observed Luke walking around with the help of Leia. "Councilor let us see if he can walk without your support."

Leia carefully took Luke's arm from hers. Luke walked the entire lap with no help. "Well, Jedi Skywalker, I am pronouncing you better. Don't overdo it or you will have a relapse. Come see me in 6 weeks. And please do me a grand favor and do a press conference, so the media isn't on my back and my family and I can have a private evening."

Luke suppressed a grin, he knew from first hand experience how pushy Coruscant media could be. "Will do, and thank you tremendously, doctor."

"Just doing my job, which you made easier with the force." The doctor said, waving off Luke's gratitude.

After the doctor left Luke turned to Leia. "Leia, if they ask about the second Skywalker twin, shall I tell them?"

Leia looked into her brother's eyes. "I think it is time."

"I agree." Han said.

"Me too." Raque said.

"But only if they ask." Leia said.

"Agreed." Luke said.

They called the media over for a brief statement, which Luke had written with Leia. "I would like to thank everyone in the galaxy for wishing me well in this time. Thanks to the love and support of my friends and great care of the Coruscant Medical staff I am doing well again. Thank you all again."

"Jedi Skywalker, is there a second Skywalker twin?" A media person asked.

Luke took a deep breath. "Yes there is."

There was media uproar when this statement was uttered. "Who?" Someone else asked.

"Leia Organa." Luke said. "She was only adopted by the Organa's."

There was another uproar. Leia came outside. "Yes, what Luke said is true. We share parentage and a bond of mutual love. We didn't know about this relationship until late in our involvement with the Alliance and treasure it."

"Is it true that Darth Vader is your father?"

This was the question Leia had been dreading. Her dread must've showed because Luke grasped her hand. "Our father is Anakin Skywalker. Yes, it is true that Anakin Skywalker became Darth Vader." Luke said.

"Jedi Skywalker, you said Vader killed Palpatine, is this true or just filial love?"

"It is the complete truth."

"Thank you."

Luke and Leia went inside. Everyone else had been watching from a distance. "Well, your worship, you did it." Han said.

"So I did." Leia said, then she turned to Luke. " But not alone. I had my brother with me the entire way. Oh Luke! I can't believe you are up and moving again."

Luke gave his sister a hug. "I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
